Promesa de Amor
by KaguraRuki
Summary: Una separación que pondrá a prueba su promesa echa años atrás y una tradición que amenaza con interferir en su felicidad. En medio de la época Edo se desarrolla una hermosa historia de amor en medio una lucha por sobrevivir. Mujeres guerreras, engaños, mentiras, maldad y sangre. Rukia e ichigo contra el mundo literalmente... Léanla D
1. La casa de Juno

**HOLA A TODOS! AQUI LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO FIC QUE SE ME OCURRIÓ MIENTRAS ESCRIBÍA EL CAPITULO 8 DE MI OTRA HISTORIA... **

**ESTA HISTORIA ES ALGO DIFERENTE COMENZANDO POR LA ÉPOCA QUE LA SITUÉ... TÍPICO PERIODO EDO DONDE TODOS VISTEN KIMONOS...ME GUSTA IMAGINARME A RUKIA E ICHIGO ASI =D**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y PORFAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS DICIÉNDOME QUE TAL LES ****PARECIÓ**

**GRACIAS POR SU APOYO**

**¡QUE VIVA EL ICHIRUKI!**

**Capítulo 1 – La casa de Juno**

-Hisana, ¿Por qué te vas? Sabes que hoy no podemos salir de casa-

-Yo tengo permiso para salir Rukia- dijo mientras iba hacia su hermana y la abrazaba- No te preocupes volveré en dos días-

-Pero no quiero que te vayas, hace poco volviste-

-Lo siento, ya verás que todo va estar bien para nosotras-dijo con dulce sonrisa y después cerró la puerta de la casa

-Rukia, no la sigas-

-Abuela, ¿A dónde va mi hermana? ¿Porque está llevándose sus cosas?-

-Rukia, tu hermana se dirige a la casa de Juno, algún día cuando tú tengas la edad adecuada también iras-

-¿Y porque ella va a ahí?-

-Para casarse-

-Pero yo no quiero que se case, quiero que se quede conmigo. No entiendo porque se va de repente- las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas mientras abrazaba a su abuela

-Todas las mujeres a partir de los 20 años deben ir todos los años hasta que se casen-

-Yo no quiero ir, NUNCA LO HARE-

-Pero debes hacerlo, todas las mujeres debemos enfrentarnos a eso-

-No es justo, no quiero casarme nunca-

-Pero mi pequeña Rukia si tan solo tienes 14 años, aun no puedes decir eso-

-Ya lo decidí- dijo poniendo una mirada seria y decidida – ¿Mi hermana… al menos podrá decidir con quién casarse?-

-Sí y no. Todo hace parte de una antigua costumbre de nuestro país-

-¡Pero es estúpido, al igual que las otras leyes que hay! ¡No es gusto que no pueda tener amigos hombres!-

-Todo tiene su razón Rukia-

-Pues yo no le veo sentido. Explícame abuela-

-Bueno, en nuestro país, siempre ha existido la tradición de que todas las mujeres que desearan casarse tendrían que ir a la casa de Juno que se encuentra en la capital, nuestra ciudad – Rukia recordaba haber visto ese gran edifico antes, pero nunca le habían dicho nada al respecto- Todas las mujeres que vienen permanecen por 2 días, sentadas una al lado de la otra, cubiertas de la cabeza a los pies. Todo esto con el fin que durante el tiempo establecido pasen todos los hombres que desean buscar una esposa, sin importar quien sea y escojan una- dijo sonriendo

-Eso… No tiene sentido para mí. ¿Es por eso que durante esta época todos los años me prohíben salir de casa?-

-Sí, es por eso, es un evento importante para la ciudad-

-¿Por qué me cuentas esto ahora?-

-Porque… El próximo año que cumplas 15 estarás aislada de los hombres de nuestra comunidad hasta los 20, a excepción de los que sean familia tuya-

-Pero….eso… ¿Por qué?- decía lentamente Rukia tratando de procesar toda la información

-Para evitar que te enamores-

-¿Por qué no puedo enamorarme?- pregunto la chica sumamente confundida

-Porque eso sería un problema a la hora de escoger con quien vas a casarte-

-Lo siento, pero me parece estúpido-

-Para ustedes las generaciones más jóvenes seguramente lo es- dijo su abuela sonriendo

Tras unos segundos de silencio Rukia se fue a su habitación y se quedó mirando un kimono que le había dejado su hermana sobre la cama, como regalo antes de irse. Tras admirar el hermoso traje se sentó el piso a llorar silenciosamente mientras seguía pensando sobre el asunto. Después de un rato su abuela entro a su habitación y se sentó a su lado, provocando que Rukia soltara lo que estaba pensando.

-¿Y si varios quieren la misma mujer?-

-Ahí es donde la mujer puede escoger entre sus pretendientes

-¿Y cómo hacen para escoger si van todas tapadas?

-Ohhh bueno, únicamente van con los ojos destapados-

-Pero si van totalmente cubiertas ¿Cómo hacen los hombres para escoger?-

-Ehhh ahí lo importante del asunto Rukia, lo que se busca con esto es no juzgar a las mujeres por las apariencias. Los hombres pueden mirarlas a los ojos y hablar con ellas, si ambos sienten una conexión especial y están de acuerdo pueden casarse-

-¿Pero entonces las mujeres pueden verlos?-

-Todos los hombres deben entrar con una túnica gris y los mismos zapatos. Así las mujeres no escogerán guiadas por la avaricia-

-Mi hermana, ¿Está buscando a alguien en especial?-

-No es posible, Hisana no ha tenido contacto con hombres desde los 15 años aparte de aquellos pertenecientes a la familia, así que no podría buscar a alguien ni nadie podría reconocerla-

-Ya veo. Aun así no me gusta-

-¿Qué es lo que no te gusta?-

-Escoger la persona con la que voy a pasar el resto de mi vida de esa forma-

-Créeme cuando la persona indicada aparezca lo sabrás-

-¿No existe alguna posibilidad de no ir cuando me toque?-

-Lo siento, pero es una ley estricta de este país-

Rukia permaneció unos minutos asomada por la ventana tras haber perdido de vista a su hermana, le era difícil creer todo aquello que le había contado su abuela, más que nada le resultaba imposible imaginarse a ella misma en esa situación dentro de unos años. Cuando cayó el atardecer, decidió finalmente que tenía que ver con sus propios ojos todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Sin pensárselo dos veces salto por la ventana fuera de su casa y corrió agachada hacia el árbol más cercano, sabía que ese día estaba prohibido para ella salir de la casa pero no le importo, tenía que conocer en detalle todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Podía ver como muchas mujeres de diferentes edades caminaban cargando una pequeña bolsa con sus pertenencias hacia el mismo sitio. La mayoría iban con paso lento y resignado, se podía ver por sus expresiones que no desean ir a aquel sitio, aunque algunas otras iban realmente felices y dispuestas. Rukia comenzó a seguirlas con mucha cautela, procurando esconderse lo mejor posible.

Cuando finalmente llego noto que la seguridad era excesiva, lo cual le hacía difícil acercarse; sin embargo no se dio por vencida y decidió esperar donde estaba hasta que anocheciera, seguro así sería más fácil y seguro acercarse a unas de las ventanas.

Tras caer la noche Rukia se paró de su pequeño escondite y corrió rápido a uno de los arboles más cercanos, sin detenerse ni un solo segundo comenzó a trepar rápidamente hasta poder acomodarse cerca de una de las ventanas del segundo piso donde tenía una gran vista de lo que sucedía.

Había un enorme salón lleno de mujeres que se encontraban sentadas una al lado de la otra sobre cojines. Algunas de las mujeres tenían mejores cojines que otras y algunas incluso contaban con empeladas que permanecían a su lado para ayudarles con lo que necesitaran.

-Que estúpido- dijo Rukia en voz baja. Aquello dejaba ver a primera vista quienes tenían dinero y cuáles no. Con la mirada comenzó a examinar a cada una de las mujeres con la esperanza de encontrar a su hermana sin embargo era una tarea prácticamente imposible ya que efectivamente todas iban cubiertas de pies a cabeza con una túnica que solo dejaba ver sus ojos.

De un momento a otro comenzó a percatarse que una fila de hombres comenzaba a entrar a la sala, todos caminaban lentamente delatante de las mujeres y algunos se detenían a hablar con algunas de ellas. Parecía que la fila de hombres era interminable, Rukia calculaba que llevaba al menos unas 2 horas subida en aquel árbol y todavía no terminaba. ¿Cómo era posible que aquello durara dos días? Cansada de ver y con su curiosidad un poco más satisfecha decidió bajar del árbol y volver a su casa. Comenzo a bajar lentamente porque la iluminación era muy mala así que no podía ver muy bien donde pisaba. Cuando creyó que estaba cerca del suelo salto cayendo sobre alguien que se encontraba justo debajo del árbol.

-Ahhhhhh ¿Pero qué diablos estás haciendo?- dijo en tono furioso el chico que se encontraba tirado en el piso, con Rukia encima de él.

-Lo siento, no te vi-

-Pues claro que no tonta, está muy oscuro ¿Qué hacías ahí subida?-

-Pues estaba echándole un vistazo a lo que ocurre ahí, mi hermana fue hoy así que tenía algo de curiosidad. Oye, por cierto ¿Tu qué haces aquí también? No pareces ser mayor de edad- pregunto repentinamente intrigada, no conocía aquel chico

-No lo soy, tengo 16 años. También estaba algo curioso y vine a mirar, mi hermano también vino hoy-

-Ya veo ¿Quieres echar un vistazo entonces?-

-Claro a eso vine-

-Entonces sígueme, se donde puedes ver bien- dijo la chica mientras comenzaba a trepar nuevamente el árbol

-Vaya, son muchas personas, en especial mujeres-

-Lose, ya van como 2 horas desde que comenzaron y mañana continua-

-Espero que mi hermano encuentre una buena esposa- suspiro el chico

-Yo también espero lo mismo para mi hermana, aunque preferiría que no se casara-

-¿Pero qué dices? ¿Estás loca?-

-Es que no me gusta la idea, de elegir mi esposo de esta manera, es ridículo-

-A mí también me parece algo raro. Pero es la costumbre de nuestra cultura debemos respetarla-

-Pues yo no quiero hacerlo-

-¿De qué diablos hablas? Si no lo haces te vas para la cárcel por unos meses-

-Pues prefiero eso a seguir las estúpidas leyes y restricciones de este país tan ciegamente como lo hacen todos-

-No puedes estar hablando en serio….- dijo el chico mientras comenzaba a bajarse del árbol.

-¿Acaso a ti te agrada la idea de escoger a tu esposa en cuestión de minutos? Alguien con quien vas a estar el resto de tu vida-

-Pues en realidad no, me gustaría poder conocerla bien de antes y…-

-¿Ves a lo que me refiero?-

-Shhhhh- no hables tan duro que nos van a descubrir dijo el chico poniendo su mano sobre la boca de la chica una vez esta hubo llegado al suelo.

-Sí, sí, lose- dijo esta vez lo más bajo que pudo – Bueno, hora de irse- dijo mientras miraba alrededor en busca de policías.

- No hay nadie por ese lado- le señalo el chico- vamos por ahí- dijo mientras corría hacia donde había señalado -¿Oye, para que sitio vas?-

-Mi casa queda en el sur de la ciudad-

-Ya veo, la mía en el Norte-

-Entonces debes ser rico- dijo Rukia un poco sorprendida, eran pocos los que vivían en aquel sector y nunca había hablado con alguno

-Bueno si, más o menos- dijo tratando de restarle importancia.

-Vamos no seas tan modesto, debes estar nadando en dinero para vivir ahí- dijo Rukia mientras lo golpeaba en el brazo.

-¿Quién anda por ahí?- pregunto uno de los policias que se habia percatado de su presencia.

-Diablos, te dije que permanecieras callada- dijo el chico mientras le ponía la mano sobre la boca nuevamente y la tiraba al piso.

Rukia permaneció completamente inmóvil en el piso con el chico encima de ella mientras continuaba tapándole la boca. Podía sentir la respiración agitada de su acompañante en el cuello, al parecer estaba bastante nervioso de ser descubierto.

-Creo…. Que ya se fueron- dijo en voz baja- Eres muy ruidosa-

-Lo siento, es solo que me sorprendiste- dijo tratando de pararse, podía sentir como su corazón latía a mil.

-Bueno, eso no importa ahora. Me voy entonces por aquí, tú debes coger esa dirección para ir al sur – dijo mientras se daba media vuelta

-Espera- dijo Rukia mientras lo cogía del brazo

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-¿Para qué quieres saber eso?-

-¡Lo sabía aquí hay alguien!- grito un policía mientras corría en su dirección por lo cual ambos salieron corriendo hacia los árboles del parque hasta que se tropezaron y cayeron uno encima del otro.

-Eran dos, los vi correr por aquí- dijo uno de los policías mientras pasaba al lado de ellos sin percatarse de que estaban ahí gracias a la gran cantidad de arbustos.

-Siempre le estaré agradecido a este gran parque y sus árboles- dijo el chico en voz baja mientras reposaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de la chica- Oye ¿Y porque quieres saber cómo me llamo?-

-Bueno… Podríamos ser amigos- dijo Rukia en voz baja, no sabía de donde venía aquel impulso de decirle eso a él.

-¿Y porque querría ser amigo tuyo?-

-¿Y porque no?- pregunto ella ofendida

-Está bien- dijo se levantaba y quedaba sentado, permitiendo que la luz de la luna revelara su rostro - Mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo- dijo sonriéndole

Gracias a la luz Rukia por fin podía verlo bien, era bastante guapo, con una sonrisa cálida y ojos color miel que la miraban alegres, aunque tenía el pelo de un color naranja muy particular que lo hacía verse raro en su opinión.

-Koizumi Rukia- dijo ella en un susurro mientras tomaba la mano de él y la apretaba

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-14-

-Ya veo, ¿Entonces el próximo año serás obligada a estar encerrada en el internado para chicas hasta los 20 no?-

-Si-

-Entonces no tiene caso que seamos amigos- dijo el chico peli naranja mientras se paraba

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque en un año estarás totalmente asilada del mundo y te van a lavar el cerebro en ese sitio, te olvidaras de mi rapidamente-

-No, no lo hare- dijo la chica poniéndose de pie mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos –Nunca me olvidaría de ti-

El chico se puso rojo ante lo que acaba de decir Rukia, nunca se esperó que alguien que acaba de conocer le dijera eso.

-Pero… si ni siquiera me conoces… ¿Cómo es que quieres ser mi amiga? ¿Sabes que eso está prohibido, cierto?- dijo tratando de pensar de ser razonable.

-¿Y eso que importa? ¿Porque no podemos ser amigos solo porque tú eres un hombre y yo una mujer?-

-Porque, así lo dictan las leyes…-

-¡Al diablo con las leyes!- dijo Rukia exasperada, ya estaba cansada de escuchar aquello, quería desafiar lo que le habían enseñado toda la vida – No tenemos por qué seguir esas leyes tan ridículas Ichigo- dijo dando un paso hacia él- Además- continuo mientras se acercaba lentamente- Nunca podría olvidarte de ti por tu extraño cabello- dijo mientras le sonreía.

Ichigo se quedó petrificado en su sitio, no podía creer nada de lo que aquella pequeña chica le estaba diciendo. Sin embargo lo que más lo tenía abstraído y le impedía reaccionar eran el par de ojos violetas que lo observaban, brillaban de una forma única mientras lo miraban, sentía como si pudiera quedarse mirándolos por toda la eternidad , la calidez y ternura que desprendían lo habían atrapado por completo, sabía que jamás los olvidaría en toda su vida.

-Está bien- se limitó a decir mientras levantaba su mano hacia Rukia - ¿Amigos?-

-Amigos- dijo Rukia mientras tomaba de nuevo la mano del chico esta vez para sellar su amistad.

* * *

-Rukia, ¿Dónde te habías metido? No te imaginas lo preocupada que estaba-

-Lo siento abuela, me escape para ir a la casa de Juno-

-Me imaginé que habías echo. Solo rezaba para que no te descubrieran y volvieras a salvo-

-Tranquila todo está bien. Me iré a dormir- dijo mientras pasaba al lado de su abuela y se dirigía al dormitorio

-Tu kimono y tú están hechos un desastre. ¿No esperas que me crea que no pasó nada cierto?-

-Abuela, te dije que todo estaba bien. Nadie se dio cuenta que estaba ahí-

-Está bien Rukia, lo dejaremos así. Peor que no se te ocurra volverlo a hacer-

-Si abuela-

Esa noche Rukia tenía demasiadas cosas en las cuales pensar. Primero que todo estaba aquella tradición sin sentido de la cual recién se había enterado y lo que significaba para su futuro. Segundo estaba todo su rencor hacia las leyes de su país que eran estúpidas para ella y deseaba más que nada en este mundo poder rebelarse contra ellas. Y tercero el chico que había conocido esa noche, Kurosaki Ichigo, quien se había convertido en su primer y único amigo, con lo cual consiguió dormir con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

-¿Terminaste de recoger todas tus cosas Rukia?- pregunto su abuela

-Si- dijo con desgana

-Muy bien, entonces vamos rápido, el señor Kuchiki no esperara demasiado-

A Rukia no le agradaba demasiado la idea de dejar su casa, a pesar de ser pequeña era acogedora y le traía recuerdos de sus difuntos padres. Sin embargo ahora debía irse de aquel lugar y vivir con su hermana y su esposo, quien había decidido adoptarla dándole el apellido Kuchiki que era muy reconocido en toda la comunidad.

-¿Abuela segura que no quieres venir con nosotros? Sabes que hay espacio para ti en la nueva casa- dijo Hisana

-No, tranquila, aquí estoy bien-

-Pero no quiero que te quedes sola-

-No te preocupes por mí, además no podría irme de esta casa nunca- la abuela se acercó a sus nietas y les dio a cada una un beso en la frente – Disfruten de su nueva vida, afortunadamente diste con un buen esposo Hisana, con eso puedo vivir en paz. Ambas chicas abrazaron a su abuela, la separación era dolorosa para las tres dado que habían vivido siempre juntas.

-Este es nuestro nuevo hogar- dijo Hisana ante la puerta de la enorme misión mientras entraba. Rukia miraba anonada todo aquello, nunca había entrado a un lugar así, ni se imaginaba algo tan hermoso.

-Me alegro que hayan llegado- dijo un hombre parado al lado de una de las fuentes del jardín- Hola Rukia, me alegra verte de nuevo-

-A mí también Byakuga-sama-

-Entren y descansen por favor, ¿Hisana vienes conmigo?-

-Si- dijo con una gran sonrisa de felicidad

-Tomoyo, por favor muéstrale a Rukia su nuevo cuarto-

-En seguida- dijo una chica joven mientras se dirigía a Rukia- Por aquí por favor-

Caminaron siguiendo el corredor hasta una de las habitaciones en el extremo de la mansión, al entrar Rukia se encontró con una enorme habitación, decorada sencilla pero elegantemente y un enorme futon.

-Vaya-

-Byakuga-sama se ha esmerado en que la habitación fuera adecuada para usted- dijo la empleada con una sonrisa- Aquí está su armario y aquí su tocador, siguiendo este mismo corredor a la derecha podrá encontrar su baño. ¿Desea que le preparemos el baño?-

-Ehhh si por favor-

Tomoyo salió de la habitación y Rukia se sentó sobre el futon tratando de asimilar todo lo que la rodeaba. Era un enorme cambio para ella el estar en un sitio así y que la trataran de esa forma. Sin poder contener su curiosidad sobre cómo sería el resto de la casa salió a explorar la enorme mansión encontrándose con una casa magnifica y hermosos jardines.

Cuando se encontraba nuevamente cerca de su cuarto vio un gran arbol que estaba pegado al muro que los separaba de la casa contigua, por lo cual le pareció perfecto para trepar atraída por la curiosidad de como seria la casa de sus nuevos vecinos. Así que lo subió rápidamente hasta llegar lo suficientemente alto como para poder pasar por encima del muro. Cuidadosamente se arrastró por la rama hasta quedar sobre el jardín de los vecinos, que era igual de hermoso que el de su nueva casa. Mientras admiraba el lugar escucho una voz que le hizo muy familiar.

-Maldita sea. No puedo dejar de pensar en eso-

Al buscar de donde provenía la voz Rukia miro justo debajo de ella encontrándose a un chico de cabello peli naranja que estaba acostado con los ojos cerrados sobre el pasto, debajo de la rama del árbol de la cual estaba colgada. Estaba segura de que se trataba de Ichigo, ese color de cabello era demasiado particular para que se tratara de otro. Lentamente comenzó a bajarse de la rama hasta quedar colgada solo de las manos y se soltó tratando de caer sin hacer mucho ruido.

El chico estaba completamente dormido, no se había dado cuenta que alguien había invadido su casa, así que Rukia avanzo silenciosamente hasta él y se arrodillo al lado de su cabeza acercando su cara a la de él.

-¡DESPIERTA!- soltó de repente Rukia haciendo que el chico abriera los ojos alarmado y se parara del susto que le había provocado.

-¿Qué?...Pero…tu…tu que…haces aquí?- dijo confuso mientras la miraba sin poder creérselo

-Sorpresa- dijo Rukia con una enorme sonrisa. Estaba feliz de su nuevo amigo fuera también su nuevo vecino.

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS!**

**PRÓXIMO**** CAPITULO- AMIGOS**

**QUE VIVA EL ICHIRUKI**


	2. Amigos

**HOLA! PERDON LA ENORME DEMORA PARA SUBIR ESTE CAPITULO...YA ENTRE A LA U ASI QUE HE TENIDO POCO TIEMPO PERO TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR MAS RAPIDO LA PROXIMA VEZ ^^**

**ES IMPORTANTE ACLARARLES QUE HAY ALGUNAS PALABRAS EN LA HISTORIA RELACIONADAS CON EL PERIODO EDO COMO YOSHIWARA, SHOGUN (ETC) **

**ESPERO DISFRUTEN DE ESTE CAPITULO QUE HE ESCRITO Y LES GUSTE COMO COMIENZO A PLANTEAR ESTA HISTORIA QUE TENDRA UNA CARGA DE ACCION IMPORTANTE MAS ADELANTE.**

**QUIERO DARLES LAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS. PORFA SIGAN DEJANDOLOS ^^**

**QUE VIVA EL ICHIRUKI**

**Capitulo 2 – Amigos**

Afortunadamente no había sido descubierto. Logró trepar por el muro y entrar a su cuarto sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Sin embargo no podía conciliar el sueño, estaba realmente preocupado por su hermano. Por eso lo había seguido hasta aquel lugar, pero se encontró con algo que no esperaba.

No podía dejar de pensar en esos ojos violetas que lo habían observado con tanta intensidad, eran los más hermosos que había visto nunca y se había perdido en ellos por completo. A pesar de haberle prometido que serían amigos, sabía que era imposible; en primer lugar por las leyes establecidas en su país hace miles de años y además ella vivía en el sur. Nunca había ido a ese distrito, pero sabía que pertenecía a las personas más pobres y nunca lo dejarían ir ahí ni ella podría entrar a su distrito, jamás podrían verse de nuevo. Entre más rápido se olvidara de ella, mejor. Con esa determinación en mente intento conciliar el sueño tratando de no pensar más en ese curioso color violeta que ocupaba sus pensamientos.

* * *

-Diablos- mascullo Ichigo por lo bajo mientras tiraba su bokken al suelo.

-¿Qué te pasa hermanito? Te ves molesto- pregunto un hombre igual a Ichigo, pero más grande y con el cabello de color negro.

-Kaien. ¿En qué momento volviste? Nadie me aviso- dijo mientras se acercaba a su hermano que estaba parado a la entrada de la habitación.

-Acabo de llegar, ya salude a los otros-

-¿Cómo te fue?-

-Muy bien, estaba algo nervioso, pero encontré a la persona adecuada. Cuando conozcas a Miyako estoy seguro que te caerá bien-

-No lo dudo. Me alegra que todo te haya salido bien, porque había demasiadas mujeres-

Kaien miro a su hermano con los ojos entrecerrados -¿Y tú como lo sabes?-

-Ahhh bueno ya sabes…los rumores….-

-¿Me seguiste cierto?-

-Nooo, como se te ocurre, el otro día en la escuela estaban hablando sobre eso…-

-No empieces a inventarme cosas, se nota que estas mintiendo-

-Sí, te seguí- admitió con un suspiro

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? No puedes arriesgarte de esa forma, si te hubieran descubierto…-

-Pero no paso, así que todo está bien-

-Si, por suerte-

-Ya déjalo así, no vengas a regañarme ahora que acabas de volver-

-Tienes razón. ¿Cómo vas con tu entrenamiento?-

-Bien-

-¿Bien? Pues no lo parecía… Por la forma en que tirabas ese bokkun, te ves bastante frustrado-

-No, no era por eso… Hay algo que me está molestando, pero no te preocupes-

-¿Qué es?-

-Nada, déjalo así- dijo Ichigo mientras pasaba al lado de su hermano

-Oye, oye, ven aquí, me vas a decir que sucede contigo-

-Kaien, ya te dije que es algo sin importancia-

-Pero estoy preocupado por ti, no es normal que algo te moleste tanto, ¿fue nuestro papá?-

-No, no es el viejo…. Mira es algo en lo que no puedo dejar de pensar, pero no es nada malo-

-Está bien, entonces no pasa nada, pero si necesitas hablar con alguien ya sabes que estoy para ti-

-Lose. Además lo importante ahora aquí es tu boda, todos van a enloquecer con eso- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se iba al imaginar a su loca familia emocionada por el evento.

* * *

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde la boda. Miyako había ido a vivir a la casa estilo shinden –zukuri con todos, lo cual había hecho muy feliz a Misaki y las gemelas. Todo era perfecto en la familia Kurosaki, excepto por un pequeño detalle, Ichigo estaba insoportable. Ni siquiera su hermano Kaien que era el más cercano había podido lidiar con él las dos últimas semanas, nadie sabía exactamente que le pasaba, solo sabían que mantenía de malgenio, renegando por todo y entrenaba todo el día.

-Diablos- Ichigo tiro su bokkun contra la pared y salió a sentarse en el largo pasillo. Sabía que había estado demasiado irritable las dos últimas semanas, nadie en su familia se le acercaba ahora, pero estaba realmente estresado por no poder sacarse de la cabeza a la chica que había conocido el día de la ceremonia de Juno, Rukia. Para él era completamente insoportable e inaudito que alguien con la cual había estado menos de dos horas ocupara sus pensamientos casi todo el día, era ridículo.

-Vaya, estoy realmente cansado, tal vez si duermo un poco…- se paró lentamente y camino hacia el jardín de su casa, buscando la sombra de su árbol predilecto para dormir. Al llegar al sitio se tumbó y cerró los ojos tratando de dormirse lo más rápido posible, pero cada vez que los cerraba volvía aparecer aquella imagen que lo había estado persiguiendo las últimas dos semanas, no poder soportar ya esa situación.

-Maldita sea. No puedo de dejar de pensar en eso- mascullo en voz alta realmente molesto, lo único que deseaba era olvidarlo aquel encuentro y poder concentrarse en sus estudios y el manejo de la espada. Esta vez cerró los ojos con fuerza y trato de distraerse pensando en otra cosa, logrando desconectarse por un rato del mundo que lo rodeaba.

-¡DESPIERTA!- de un momento a otro escucho aquella voz lo saco de su mundo en menos de un segundo, haciendo que se levantara repentinamente alarmado. Esa voz…. Se le hacía conocida, ¿Dónde la había escuchado? Al estar completamente consiente, se dio cuenta de la persona que estaba delante de él, sonriéndole, no imposible….no podía ser ella, seguro estaba alucinando.

-¿Qué?...Pero…tu…tu que…haces aquí?- las palabras salían lenta y torpemente de su boca, estaba en pleno estado de confusión, tratando de diferenciar entre realidad y sueño.

-SORPRESA- respondió la chica con una enorme y hermosa sonrisa- Vaya, no puedo creerlo, eres mi nuevo vecino, esto sí que es tener suerte- dijo mientras se acercaba más a él y lo tomaba del brazo – Esta no es hora de estar durmiendo, levántate y muéstrame tu casa, debe ser tan hermosa como la nii-sama- comenzó a jalarlo del brazo intentado hacer que se le levantara. Tardo unos cuantos segundos en procesar la escena, sin embargo no lograba encontrar explicación a la presencia de la chica.

-¿Ahhhh? ¿Qué? Oye, cálmate, estas algo hiperactiva. Primero explícame que haces EN MI CASA ¿Cómo es que?...- La veía como un cachorrito apunto de correr de forma alocada por todos lados.

-Ahhh bueno si, tienes razón te hablare de eso primero-dijo la chica mientras se sentaba enfrente de él – Veras, mi hermana Hisana, encontró un gran esposo ese día, Byakuga-niisama que después de la boda decidió traernos a las dos a vivir con él, adoptándome como una Kuchiki por eso a partir de hoy, ¡Seremos vecinos!-

-Ya veo. Ahora explícame QUE HACES EN MI JARDIN- el énfasis en la última parte no podía pasar desapercibido por la pequeña invasora.

-Pues, llegue hace unas horas a la mansión y fui a recorrer todo el lugar y encontré este árbol cerca de mi cuarto y me dio por escalarlo para ver la casa de los vecinos, a ver si era tan impresionante como la casa de Nii-sama y cuando llegue al muro te vi, entonces decidí bajar y darte la sorpresa-

-¿Normalmente te metes en la casa de tus vecinos sin permiso?-

-Ehhh no…Solo era curiosidad….- dijo Rukia sintiéndose repentinamente mal, el chico la miraba con expresión de regaño- Lo siento, pero bueno como eres tú, no importa-

-¿Cómo así que no importa?-

-Claro, somos amigos, ¿no? Puedo visitar la casa de mi amigo sin problemas-

-¿Por qué andas tratándome con tanta confianza?- pregunto Ichigo totalmente desconcertado, nadie aparte de su familia hablaba sin formalidad con él – ¿Tienes idea de quién soy yo? No puedes andar metiéndote a mi casa de esa forma. Además fíjate, todas las casas de aquí con estilo Shinden – Zukuri, ¿Tienes idea de lo que significa eso? No puedes meterte en casa de samuráis de buenas a primeras, esto no es como en tu distrito- termino enfatizando de forma arrogante

Rukia permaneció callada mirándolo sorprendida de lo que le había dicho, hasta que reacciono y lo miro con ojos entrecerrados -Perdóneme SEÑOR FRESITA, por hablarle de forma tan vulgar a USTED- dijo Rukia repentinamente furiosa mientras se ponía de pie- No tenía idea de que te molestaba mi presencia, así que ME LARGO- dijo casi escupiendo las palabras

-¿Pero qué….? Yo te dije eso en ningún momento. Además, ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme ASI?-

-¿Qué no te gusta? Pues si te pega bastante….FRESA- dijo enfatizando en la palabra

-Enana maleducada…. No vuelvas a decirme así-

-¿O sino que?- pregunto desafiante

Cuando Ichigo estaba a punto de responderle a su nueva vecina se escuchó una voz desesperada al otro lado del muro -¡RUKIA-SAMA! ¿Dónde está?- ambos se quedaron callados y voltearon la mirada hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz.

-Te están buscando- dijo Ichigo mientras la miraba con una sonrisa, se iba librar de ella.

-Si- afirmo Rukia mientras miraba el muro, ahora que lo pensaba había sido fácil bajar de la rama, pero no había forma de alcanzarla para subir-¿Ahora cómo me devuelvo?-

-Tú te metiste aquí…Tu veras como sales…- tras soltar aquellas palabras dio media vuelta y comenzó a irse.

-¿No me vas a ayudar?- pregunto indignada

-No tengo porque, tú fuiste la que se metió en mi casa sin permiso-

-Eres el peor amigo del mundo-

El tono acusatorio con el cual había dicho eso hizo que Ichigo se volteara y la mirara directamente a los ojos.

-Sí, así soy yo. Debiste haberlo pensado antes de pedirle a un desconocido que fuera tu amigo-

Rukia lo miraba con reproche, no podía creer que no fuera a ayudarla. Pero no se daría por vencida.

-Cárgame sobre tus hombros para alcanzar la rama- dijo mientras ignoraba lo que él acaba de decirle.

-¿Qué?- pregunto el peli naranja sin poder creerse lo que escuchaba

-Acabo de decírtelo, ahora baja para poder subirme a tus hombros-

-¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo te voy a dejar hacer eso...?-

-¿Hay algún otro lugar por donde pueda pasar a mi casa?-

-No lose y como ya dije NO ES MI PROBLEMA, ENANA-

-No te metas conmigo solo porque eres alto cabeza de zanahoria-

-¿Cómo me llamaste?...- dijo Ichigo con tono amenazador

-CABEZA DE ZANAHORIA. Y ahora arrodíllate para poder subirme- ignorándolo por completo lo cogió del brazo para arrástralo en dirección al muro.

-Suéltame, eres increíble… ¿Cómo es que te apareces en mi casa de esta manera, me tratas de esta forma y encima me pides ayuda?-

-Sencillo- respondió mientras lo tiraba hacia abajo haciendo que se arrodillara- Porque eres mi amigo- una enorme sonrisa ocupo su rostro mientras lo miraba desde arriba, Ichigo olvido lo que iba responder y obedeció silenciosamente permaneciendo quieto para que ella pudiera subirse a su hombros.

-¡RUKIA-SAMA!-

-Están como locos buscándote… ¿Qué les vas a decir?-

-Diré que me perdí -

-Esla excusa más tonta que he escuchado. No te van a creer-

-Claro que si, después de todo es gigante y es mi primer día ahí, no es del todo descabellado- levanto sus manos hacia arriba logrando coger la gruesa rama, para ayudarse coloco sus pies sobre los hombros del chico logrando finalmente subirse al árbol.

-Esta es la primera y la última vez que hago algo así, ¿Me entendiste?-

Rukia ignoro por completo la advertencia -Fresita no te sulfures, iré a calmarlos y más tarde vuelvo así que quédate por aquí, adiós- dijo desapareciendo de su vista

-¿Mas tarde? ¿Es que piensa volver después de lo que le dije?- Ichigo meneo la cabeza desconcertado ante el descaro de la chica, pero a la vez se sentía más tranquilo y feliz de lo que había estado en las últimas semanas. Tal vez que viniera a visitarlo de vez en cuando no era tan mala idea.

* * *

Rukia volvió rápidamente a su cuarto y ahí encontró a Tomoyo que estaba desesperada buscándola. Le había dicho su mentira planificada, pero fue poco convincente, sin embargo la criada lo dejo pasar. Tras bañarse y almorzar junto con su familia, Byakuga le dijo que iría con Hisana a la ciudad a hacerle una visita a algunas personas a quienes deseaba presentarla pero no podía llevarla a ella porque era un ambiente demasiado serio para alguien de su edad, a lo cual no puso objeciones porque le deba había libre para visitar a Ichigo toda la tarde sin ningún problema.

-Rukia-sama, ¿Hay algo que desee hacer ahora que los señores se fueron?-

-Pues sí, creo que dormiré un rato-

-¿Dormir? Pero apenas inicio la tarde…-

-Sí, es que soy de las que duerme después de comer. No te preocupes- dijo deslizando la puerta de cuarto. Tras esperar unos minutos y al encontrar el camino despejado, salió lentamente camino al árbol cuidando de no hacer ruido. Fácilmente subió al árbol y aterrizó en el jardín de Ichigo, donde comenzó a buscarlo con la vista por todas partes, pero no lo veía por ningún lado.

Al no encontrarlo, Rukia decidió aventurarse por el lugar, tal vez estuviera cerca. No veía a nadie por el largo pasillo que conectaba las habitaciones, por lo cual no había un peligro inminente, subió al piso de madera y camino silenciosamente. Era una casa realmente hermosa, parecida a la de su hermano, pero con más color en su decoración. Cuando había llegado casi a la esquina e iba voltear Rukia escucho el sonido de una respiración muy pesada y agotada acompañada de gestos de cansancio y esfuerzo. Ante la curiosidad decidió seguir el sonido que se encontraba muy cerca de ella y al asomarse se encontró con Ichigo, que sostenía entre sus manos una espada de madera y se movía de adelante hacia atrás haciendo unos movimientos que había visto pocas veces en su vida.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- dijo mientras se asomaba por la entrada. El chico paro de inmediato y la miro por unos segundos con una cara de enorme sorpresa que luego paso a ser de fastidio.

-No puedo creer que ibas en serio con eso de volver aquí-

-Claro que era en serio, no soy una mentirosa-

-Eso veo, pero tal vez si seas algo retardada. Claramente te dije que no quería verte de nuevo por aquí-

-No dijiste eso-

-Si lo hice-

-Pues no recuerdo haberlo escuchado- diciendo eso entro al cuarto –Deja eso por ahora, acompáñame a un sitio, ¿Si?-

-¿Qué?- Rukia no dejaba de sorprenderlo con cada frase que decía –Estoy ocupado-

-Déjalo un rato, igual no haces más que mover esa espada de un lado a otro-

-Esto- dijo señalando la espada- no es un jueguito, tengo que aprender a manejar la espada de forma correcta-

-¿Y para qué?-

-Es el camino del samurái, todos los hombres nobles debemos apréndelo. Para proteger a nuestras familias y seres queridos-

-Para proteger a otros- repitió Rukia en voz baja mientras mirada intensamente la espada – Suena interesante. Pero ahora acompáñame-

-¿Acaso no entiendes cuando alguien te dice QUE NO?-

-Vamos- dijo cogiéndolo del brazo mientras ignoraba sus protestas- Iremos a visitar a mi abuela-

-¿Y porque diablos tengo que ir contigo a visitar a tu abuela?-

-Quiero presentarle a mi primer amigo- dijo sonriendo. Ante la visión de esa hermosa y calurosa sonrisa Ichigo dejo de protestar y simplemente se dejó arrastrar por Rukia al jardín – Dime como salimos de aquí sin ser descubiertos. Y no vayas a decir que no se puede por que lo hiciste la otra vez-

Dándose por vencido Ichigo la condujo por un lado de la casa al muro de la parte de atrás, donde había un enorme árbol. La ayudo a subirse y luego lo hizo él, con lo cual lograron salir sin ser descubiertos.

-Excelente- dijo Rukia muy animada- Ahora dime cómo llegamos al distrito sur-

-¿Vamos al distrito sur?-

-Sí, ¿por?-

-Debemos tener cuidado de que nos vean juntos ¿Pero si apenas hoy saliste de ahí como es que no sabes llegar?-

-No puse atención. Ahora guíame- dijo como si le estuviera ordenando a un perro guía.

-Bien, Vamos- Ichigo comenzó a caminar siendo seguido por la ojivioleta que durante todo el camino se la paso hablándole sobre su abuela y como había sido su vida en el sur hasta el momento. Le conto sobre la muerte de sus padres cuando era muy pequeña, que había vivido con su abuela y su hermana desde entonces, lo mucho que sufrió cuando se llevaron a Hisana al internado y sobre la escuela donde asistía.

-Entonces si les permiten ir a la escuela-

-Sí, pero no es divertido. Además es solo de mujeres. Hay otra escuela para hombres-

-Para nosotros es igual. Karin y Yuzu van a una escuela de solo mujeres. Las educan para ser buenas esposas-

-Lo cual, es un fastidio- dijo Rukia con un tono de molestia

-¿Fastidio?-

-Sí, solo nos enseñan a cocinar, tejer, modales (etc.) A duras penas aprendemos a leer, escribir y hacer cálculos. Lo básico, yo quisiera poder aprender más-

-¿Qué cosas?-

-Ya sabes, cosas más interesantes. Me he escapado en varias ocasiones de la escuela y me he infiltrado en la de los hombres por lo cual pude escuchar lo que les enseñan, cosas sobre el mundo, es realmente sorprendente- los ojos de Rukia reflejaban la emoción que sentía al hablar sobre todas esas cosas, cautivando a Ichigo por su actitud diferente al del resto de personas que conocía.

-Si, en la escuela nos han enseñado muchas cosas. Pero sabes que a las mujeres no se les permite...-

-Lose, lose… No se nos permite estudiar lo mismo. Nuestra función es el hogar y no es necesario que sepamos esas cosas. Pero es injusto no lo crees- dijo con una enorme tristeza que se veía reflejada en sus ojos-

-Si quieres….- comenzó Ichigo tratando de borrar aquella tristeza de esos hermosos ojos que tanto lo conmovían- Yo te puedo enseñar todas esas cosas-

-¿En serio?- Rukia se detuvo abruptamente con una enorme sonrisa que irradiaba tanta luz como el sol, casi cegando por completo por su gran resplandor

-Sí, lo hare. Pero te advierto, no será fácil y soy muy estricto-

-Daré mi mejor esfuerzo Ichigo-sensei. Gracias- dijo mientras se lanzaba a darle un abrazo de la enorme felicidad que sentía en ese momento. Había deseado obtener ese conocimiento por mucho tiempo.

-E…e….Esta…Bien…No es nada- dijo el chico repentinamente nervioso mientras intentaba moverse y separarse de Rukia, pero sentía que su cuerpo no le respondía.

-Vamos, llegaremos tarde- Rukia lo soltó y lo tomo del brazo para hacerlo avanzar consiguiendo sacarlo de su estado de parálisis temporal.

* * *

La abuela ciertamente estaría MUY sorprendida. Jamás se imaginaria que iría a visitarla el mismo día que se había ido de casa, era realmente divertido pensar en su reacción y todavía más cuando viera a su amigo, la zanahoria andante. Rukia no podía evitar sonreír ante tal pensamiento.

-Bien, ya llegamos- dijo Ichigo mientras entraban al distrito sur -¿Dónde que la casa de tu abuela?-

-Mmmmm, es por aquí- contesto mientras lo guiaba por la calles que ya comenzaba a reconocer

-¿Es muy lejos?-

-No, es cerca del rio, no te preocupes- Rukia miro a Ichigo para ver su reacción al estar en aquel sitio. Estaba segura que él nunca había entrado en aquel lugar. Y efectivamente tenía una cara de enorme estupefacción que no podía ocultar, lo cual se le hacía gracioso, haciéndola reír.

-¿De qué te ríes enana?-

-De nada en particular-

-Dime-

-Ya te dije, que nada importante. Más bien aléjate un poco de mí y no me hables, aquí hay más personas en las calles y sospecharan que estamos juntos-

-Tienes razón, sería un verdadero problema- Ichigo comenzó a caminar más lento quedando unos pasos por detrás de Rukia, tanto que nadie que los viera pensaría que estaban juntos pero lo suficientemente cerca para poder seguirla.

* * *

Tras caminar por unos minutos cuando se encontraba en una calle más vacía cerca de su destino final Rukia fue interceptada por dos hombres de aspecto peligroso que salieron de uno establecimientos para beber alcohol y le bloquearon el camino.

-Pequeña, no deberías andar por la calle sola-

-Cierto, no vaya ser que a una belleza como tú le pase algo malo-

-Porque definitivamente te convertirás en una hermosa mujer, puedo ver eso- dijo uno de los tipos mientras la miraba de forma morbosa

-Quítense, no me estorben, tengo algo de prisa- dijo Rukia en un tono de voz firme con una mirada desafiante

-Ohhh, pero que valiente es la pequeña-

-Jajajajaja, no tiene ni idea de quienes somos-

-¿Has escuchado de los Kabukis? Nos dedicamos a vender mujeres y niñas a empresarios de Yoshiwara-

-¿Y sabes para que las utilizan?- pregunto el otro tipo con una asquerosa sonrisa – Para usarlas como prostitutas y sirvientas. Como tú tienes potencial, seguro podremos venderte por una buena cantidad como futura prostituta- dicho el tipo se lanzó sobre Rukia para atrápala, pero ella fue más rápida y logro reaccionar rápidamente escapando por el lado mientras le propinaba una fuerte patada en la pierna.

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Maldita! Ven aquí me la pagaras- el tipo se agarró la pierna adolorido

-Tu pequeña enclenque- dijo el otro mientras corría detrás de ella

-Desgraciados. Atrápenme si pueden- dijo mientras se daba vuelta y les sacaba la lengua antes de arrancar a correr a toda velocidad nuevamente

-Esa….esa….maldita… la voy a hacer sufrir antes de venderla- el tipo corría detrás de Rukia con una mirada asesina mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras.

La pequeña chica a medida que corría iba tirando botes de basura y todo lo que encontraba al suelo tratando de crear obstáculos que lograran ayudarla en su huida. Sin embargo a pesar de correr con todas su fuerzas se percató que los hombres la estaban alcanzado. Al entrar en una nueva calle, se desvió a la izquierda conduciendo a sus perseguidores hacia el rio que quedaba cerca de su casa, si tan solo lograba hacerlos caer y golpearse por el desnivel del suelo en aquel lugar podría fácilmente escapar a su casa.

El aumento de la vegetación que anunciaba el inicio del bosque se hizo presente en cuestión de segundos, haciendo para Rukia mas difícil su carrera. A medida que avanzaba su respiración se hacía más pesada y comenzaba a jadear, signos evidentes de cansancio y que le advertían que no podría seguir corriendo de esa forma por mucho más tiempo. Tenía que tomar aire así fuera por un segundo, su cuerpo y en especial sus pulmones le gritaban que tenía que debía parar, con pasos cada vez más lentos y mayor esfuerzo respiratorio Rukia avanzaba por el bosque dirección al rio tratando de no darse por vencida, hasta que finalmente su cuerpo se dio por vencido obligándola a parar y caer de rodillas sobre la tierra mientras tomaba enormes bocanadas de aire.

-¡Ahí está!- grito uno de los hombres para avisarle al otro

-¡Te tenemos! Te devolveré tu golpe 10 veces más- grito uno de los tipos para luego soltar una carcajada digna de un psicópata

Era uno de esos momentos donde eres plenamente consciente de lo que está sucediendo, sabes lo que debes hacer y que pasara si no lo haces, pero por algún motivo no puedes hacerlo a pesar de intentarlo con todas tus fuerzas. Solo necesitaba pararse y correr de nuevo, algo tan sencillo pero tan difícil al mismo tiempo, su cuerpo no respondía, tanto por el cansancio como por el miedo que le inundaba.

¿Entonces así iba terminar ella? ¿Golpeada, torturada y vendida como prostituta por unos desgraciados? No, eso no podía ser así. Ella nunca permitiría que ese fuera su destino, lucharía contra cualquier obstáculo por lograr algo mejor para su vida y si quería lograrlo tenía que sacar fuerzas de donde no las tenía y luchar.

Unas pisadas que disminuían constantemente el ritmo comenzaron a acercarse a ella y luego una risa de burla comenzó a aparecer.

-¿Así que esto era lo que pretendías? ¿Escapar al bosque? Que estúpida eres, una niñita como tú nunca podría vencernos-

Rukia sin ninguna escapatoria se dio vuelta para darle la cara al tipo mientras aferraba sus manos a la tierra.

-¿Por qué sigues mirándome de esa forma tan desafiante? ¿No entiendes el lio en el que estas metida? Deberías estar llorando y temblando como lo hacen todas-

-Yo….nunca…hare eso….Jamás- dijo con la voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo mientras continuaba mirándolo con furia

-Jajajajajaja- estallo nuevamente en una gran risotada – Realmente eres terca y debes corregir eso cuanto antes o tendrás problemas como cortesana. ¿Por qué no comienzo por enseñarte como comportante?- a medida que decía esto el hombre levantaba su mano para golpear a la ojivioleta.

-¡Noooooo!¡Noooooooo!¡Isou, ayúdame!- el grito desesperado y desgarrador del otro hombre sonó no muy lejos de ahí acompañados de sonidos que reflejaban dolor

La mano del hombre que estaba por golpear Rukia quedo suspendida en el aire ante el grito de auxilio -¿Yamazaki? ¿Qué está sucediendo?- el hombre se volteo tratando de encontrar el sitio de donde provenía la voz, en tan solo ese segundo de descuido la ella se levantó rápidamente y se tiro encima de del hombre clavándole las uñas en el rostro consiguiendo hacerlo caer al piso donde le propino una patada con todas sus fuerzas en la entrepierna.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Maldita sea!- grito el tipo mientras ponía sus manos sobre el área golpeada en un pobre intento de mitigar el dolor.

Aprovechando la oportunidad Rukia comenzó a correr nuevamente al rio, cuando estaba ya en la orilla de este sintió que alguien la tomaba por la cintura y la empujaba al agua. Por lo sorpresivo del ataque no tuvo oportunidad de oponer resistencia y termino sumergida en el agua, pero su brazo se encontraba aprisionado por la persona que la había empujado y ahora tiraba de ella para hacerla salir a la superficie.

Al salir del agua la ojivioleta tomo una gran bocanada de aire y sea aferro con fuerza del brazo que la sostenía sin caer en cuenta quien era.

-Quédate en silencio, nos siguieron- dijo en voz baja el chico de pelo naranja al cual estaba aferrada

-¡Ichigo!-

-Shhhhh, silencio. Nos van a descubrir- con esas palabras la atrajo hacia su pecho y la arrastro hacia un lugar lleno de maleza que les servía como camuflaje. Se podía escuchar con claridad el ruido de las pisadas que se acercaban y caminaban demasiado cerca de ellos.

-Maldición, se escaparon-

-¿Quién era ese? No me había dado cuenta que no estaba sola-

-No lose, pero ese desgraciado me reventó todo. Dejemos esto así Isou, no puedo más-

-No, no, esa pequeña no se me va escapar de las manos tan fácilmente-

-Vámonos, estamos en malas condiciones y ellos seguramente ya están lejos de aquí-

-No, están cerca, lose- las pisadas cada vez se escuchaban más cerca haciendo que los chicos contuvieran el aliento ante el peligro que se aproximaba, se quedaron completamente quietos como un par de perfectas estatuas. Uno, dos, tres, cinco largos minutos pasaron en completo silencio, solo se podía escuchar el sonido del rio y las hojas de los árboles que se movían con el viento.

-No están, se fueron, acéptalo. Yo me voy- dijo Yamazaki mientras comenzaba a irse caminando lenta y penosamente por el estado en el que había quedado, Isou dándose por vencido comenzó a seguirlo mientras continuaba mirando a su alrededor en busca de alguna señal. Aun cuando dejaron de escuchar las pisadas de sus perseguidores Ichigo y Rukia no se movieron.

-Rukia, se fueron, ya puedes soltarme-

Eso la hizo reaccionar y darse cuenta que se estaba aferrando con fuerza al cuello del chico. Rápidamente lo soltó y se aferró de una de las rocas más cercanas mientras lo miraba con cara de enrome sorpresa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Por qué preguntas estupideces como esas? Obviamente vi cómo te perseguían esos tipos y vine a ayudarte. De hecho si no fuera por mi estarías camino a Yoshiwara-

-¿Lo escuchaste?-

-Claro, pero antes de poder ayudarte saliste corriendo de una forma impresionante y sinceramente me costó alcanzarte, eres muy rápida-

-¿Cómo lograste vencer al otro tipo? Por lo que escuche parece que le infligiste mucho dolor-

-Pues le di una paliza con un palo de madera que encontré, lo use a modo de espada-

-Pero era ese sujeto era enorme…-

-En una lucha con espada no importa el tamaño, sino la agilidad e inteligencia del que la emplea. Llevo muchos años entrenando, lo vencí en cuestión de segundos- dijo con orgullo

-Vaya, que humilde eres- dijo Rukia mientras comenzaba a salir del rio y se sentaba en la orilla - Pero, te lo agradezco-

-Tenerme como amigo tiene sus ventajas- dijo el chico con una sonrisa mientras salía también del rio

-Totalmente de acuerdo- Rukia le correspondió con una dulce sonrisa – La casa de mi abuela está muy cerca de ahí, vamos- Al ponerse de pie se percató que el peli naranja tenía dificultades para ejercer la misma acción y aún más para caminar

-¿Qué te paso?- pregunto mientras evaluaba el golpe que tenía el chico en su pierna

-Nada importante, ese sujeto logro golpearme solo una vez, pero me dio realmente duro-

-Tienes un morado horrible, te va a durar varios días-

-Lose. Ahora vámonos, quiero llegar lo más rápido posible y descansar-

Rukia fue hacia el chico y se pasó su brazo sobre sus hombros tratando de que apoyara parte de su peso sobre ella para que fuera más fácil caminar.

-Enana, déjame, no puedes conmigo-

-Claro que sí, vamos te ayudare-

* * *

-Llegamos- anuncio la ojivioleta a los pocos minutos. Frente a ellos había una hilera de casas estilo Nagaya, típicas del pobre distrito. Sin embargo había una pequeña casa separa del resto que tenía alrededor suyo un jardín improvisado pero hermoso, lo cual la hacía destacar –Vaya no puedo creer que apenas hoy deje esta casa- dijo la chica mientras caminaba hacia la casa y tocaba la puerta.

Nadie respondió.

-Seguro mi abuela salió. Quédate aquí, entrare por la ventana de mi cuarto y te abriré-

-Pocas veces usas puertas para entrar, ¿cierto?-

-Sí, me gusta mucho escaparme- afirmo Rukia con una risa traviesa

En un minuto ya se encontraba abriéndole la puerta y llevándolo al interior de la pequeña casa.

-Quítate tus zori y siéntate aquí-

-¿Tu abuela no se sorprenderá de entrar y verme aquí?-

-Seguro, pero no se enojara- contesto Rukia mientras se sentaba a su lado y se acostaba en el suelo – Gracias de nuevo, por ayudarme-

-No es nada, además tú te defendiste sola muy bien-

-Primero muerta antes que permitir que me pase algo así, mi vida me pertenece solo a mí-

-Cierto-

-Pero… Si en serio fuera así, debería poder decidir por mí misma que deseo hacer con mi vida, pero no puedo-

-¿Por…- comenzó a preguntar el chico hasta que se calló por la mirada fría que le estaba dedicando Rukia

-No te atrevas a preguntar, sabes bien que las mujeres no tenemos derecho de absolutamente nada. Jamás voy a poder decidir mi propio destino-

Ichigo se quedó callado, en realidad no sabía que decir ante eso. Era verdad lo que ella decía, nunca podría oponerse a las leyes del país, le esperaba una vida como la esposa de alguien, recluida al hogar teniendo que seguir una serie de reglas impuestas solo por el hecho de haber nacido mujer. Al no poder decirle nada, se acostó a su lado en el suelo.

Ambos miraban el techo con cara de cansancio.

-¿Qué estás pensando?-

-Tienes razón, es injusto, pero no se puede hacer nada-

-Lose, pero si tan solo… Si tan solo todos nos reveláramos ante las injusticias, se verían obligados a cambiar las cosas, ¿No crees?-

-Posiblemente, pero no creo que alguien lo haga-

-Yo lo haría-

-Efectivamente, tú y solo tú. ¿Planeas oponerte sola al Shogun y todo su poder?-

-Reconozco que estoy soñando, pero no soy la única-

-¿Conoces a alguien más que piense..?-

-¿Cómo yo? No en realidad, pero sé que no soy la única-

-No lo eres- dijo con tono firme Ichigo mientras miraba al techo – Pienso igual que tú y no solo con la injusticia con las mujeres, sino con muchas otras cosas, en realidad hay muchos problemas en el país-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto muy curiosa la ojivioleta mientras volteaba a mirarlo

-He escuchado a mi hermano y papá hablar de eso, hay un gran descontento en todo Edo e intentos de formación de grupos para derrocar a los que están en el poder. Pero no son muchos y en realidad no logran nada-

-Podría funcionar, algún día-

-Tal vez, pero hasta entonces tendremos que seguir viviendo así-

-Me iré un año a ese ridículo aislamiento-

-Lo siento-dijo mientras volteaba el rostro para mirar aquellos ojos que reflejaban tanta tristeza

-No lo hagas, no quiero tu lastima. En lugar de eso ayúdame a que mis días sean más divertidos- Rukia se sentó y se acercó a Ichigo pegando su rostro al de él – Quiero me enseñes todo lo que sabes sobre el mundo y que te aventures conmigo a donde yo quiera. Si no lo hago ahora, no poder hacerlo jamás- su voz se rompió en esta última frase obligándola a parar por unos segundos para poder continuar- Cuando me vaya, estaré encerrada por cinco años, volveré, me casare y nunca poder salir a disfrutar del mundo, ¿Me entiendes?- unas pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a asomarse por los ojos violetas de la chica ante la descripción de su triste y sombrío futuro.

-Lo hare, estaré contigo este año todo el tiempo, todos los días que quieras para que vivas todo eso que tanto anhelas- alargo su mano al rostro de Rukia, que estaba a unos escasos centímetros y limpio las lágrimas con cuidado.

-Gracias- dijo la chica mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. Ichigo correspondió al gesto colocando sus brazos alrededor de su espalda, atrayéndola hacia él.

-¿Rukia? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién es él? ¿Qué están haciendo?- la anciana estaba parada en el Genkan de la casa, mirándolos sin poder creérselo. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta en que momento habían abierto la puerta.

Ichigo se quedó con la boca entre abierta tratando de decir algo en su defensa pero todo lo que se le ocurría se quedaba atascado en su garganta. Que buena manera de conocer a la abuela de su amiga, estando acostado en el piso con ella mientras se abrazaban.

* * *

-Diablos ya es de noche. Deben estar como locos buscándonos-

-Pero si apenas está anocheciendo, aún tenemos tiempo de llegar-

-Eres una ilusa. Nos meteremos en problemas por tu culpa-

-¿Mi culpa? ¿Por quién estoy caminando a paso de tortuga? ¿Soy yo la que esta lastimada?-

-Me hice esto mientras te salvaba, no tienes derecho a reprocharme-

Rukia miro al chico que tenía apoyado sobre sus hombros como si quisiera acabar con él.

-Ya verás cómo subes ese árbol sin ayuda…..-

-¿Piensas abandonarme? Si te portas mal conmigo, le diré a tu abuela-

-¿Qué y porque vas a ir a ponerle la queja?-

-Me adora - dijo el peli naranja con una risa de suficiencia

-Tsk- Rukia rechisto con los dientes. Era completamente cierto, durante toda la tarde su abuela se había dedicado a cuidarlo y mimarlo por su golpe en la pierna, mientras no paraba de darle las gracias por haber ayudado a su nieta – No eres más que un lambón- le dijo fríamente

-Yo solo me porte como me han enseñado-

- No te portas así de amable y encantador conmigo-

-¿Por qué habría de ser así contigo enana del demonio?-

-Si tan solo mi abuela conociera tu verdadera personalidad…-

- Ya llegamos- anuncio ignorándola por completo

* * *

-Kaien, ¿has visto a Ichigo?-

-Si ¿Porque?

-Hace varias que no lo veo y lo necesito urgente. Vamos a visitar a nuestros nuevos vecinos para darles la bienvenida-

-Ahhh ya veo, no te preocupes iré a decírselo-

-Bien, gracias por favor asegúrate que este presentable. En una hora iremos-

-Sí, madre-

Kaien emprendió la búsqueda de su hermano, tampoco lo había visto en toda la tarde y se le hacía sospechoso su acto de desaparición, que cada vez eran más frecuentes. Tal vez ya hubiera regresado a casa, por lo general no estaba afuera mucho tiempo. Tras revisar algunas de las habitaciones se dirigió a la parte trasera de la casa para continuar con su búsqueda cuando escucho un ruido seco y unos quejidos provenientes del árbol que usaba su hermano para escaparse. Inmediatamente se dirijo al lugar encontrándose con una gran sorpresa. Su hermano estaba tirado en el suelo encima de una chica que nunca había visto.

-¡Quítate de encima!-

-Maldición Rukia, ¿Por qué me soltaste?-

-Idiota pesas demasiado para mí, antes pudimos subir el muro-

-Prácticamente me tiraste-

-¿Y qué esperabas? Ahora, muévete- con sus manos lo empujaba en el pecho tratando de moverlo hacia un lado

-Ya voy, ¿Es que no ves que me duele todo?-

-¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?- Kaien interrumpió la discusión de los otros dos mientras los miraba sorprendido -¿Quién es ella?- pregunto mientras dirigía su mirada a Rukia

-Ahhh…hermano…veras…ella…ella…-

-Soy Kuchiki Rukia, la nueva vecina y amiga de Ichigo- respondió mientras continuaba tendida en el suelo

-Enana, deja ya decirle eso a todos ¿Es que vas a hacer un comunicado oficial en toda la ciudad?- pregunto el peli naranja muy irritado

-Es tu hermano, no hay ningún problema-

-¿Amigos?- repitió Kaien un poco incrédulo

-Yo te lo explicare, después. Ahora ayúdame a pararme, tengo el pie lastimado- dijo con un gesto de dolor

-¿Qué te paso?- dijo mientras ayudaba a su hermano a levantarse

-Te lo diré después, ahora ayuda a Rukia a subir el otro muro por favor-

-Está bien, vamos pequeña vecina- le brindo entonces una mano, la cual tomo Rukia con una sonrisa – Tienes que volver rápido, seguro te están buscando-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Ya lo veras….-

* * *

-Rukia-sama, por amor a Kami, ¿Cómo puede usted desaparecer de esa forma? Estaba a punto de morirme de la angustia-

-Lo siento, Tomoyo-san, ¿Hace mucho me estabas buscando?-

-Sí, el señor Byakuga pregunto por ti apenas regreso y pidió que la arreglara con un hermoso kimono que trajo-

-¿Por qué?-

-Vienen unas visitas, llegaran dentro de poco. Venga por aquí por favor, necesito arreglarla de inmediato-

-¿Qué visitas?- dijo mientras caminaba al interior de la habitación

-Los padres del señor Byakuga y otras personas, pero no sé bien quienes-

-Entonces vienen los abuelos, por lo que recuerdo de la boda son bastantes serios-

-Sí y muy estrictos-

-No estaban de acuerdo con el matrimonio, ¿Cierto?- pregunto Rukia, aunque era más una afirmación.

Tomoyo permaneció callada mientras comenzaba a ponerle el kimono, tras unos minutos en silencio respondió.

-No, aunque no podían oponerse. Pero querían una noble que se casara su hijo-

-Pero es imposible, si las mantienen aisladas hasta que…-

-Sí, pero los nobles no son muy correctos que digamos respecto a eso. Se podría decir que hacen trampa-

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto muy intrigada

-Ellos… a veces arreglan encuentros secretos para que se conozcan y así el día de la elección no hayan problemas. Al señor Byakuga le hicieron varias reuniones secretas con hijas de nobles pero nunca escogía esposa durante el ritual, hasta este año-

-Por eso no les gusta mi hermana… y tampoco yo-

-No se deje afectar por eso señorita-

-Claro que no-

-Disculpe que le pregunte, sé que no es asunto mío, pero, ¿Dónde estuvo?-

-Mmmmmmm- Rukia miro a otro lado tratando de ignorar la pregunta

-Por favor no lo haga de nuevo o al menos no se vaya tanto tiempo, sería un verdadero problema para mí-

-Está bien, lo siento. Tendré más cuidado la próxima vez-

-¿La próxima vez?- pregunto casi gritando la joven criada. Sus días dejarían de ser tan tranquilos a partir de ese día.

* * *

-Bienvenidos- uno de los sirvientes de la casa Kuchiki se inclinó ante él y su familia, conduciéndolos hacia el salón principal donde se encontraba la familia Kuchuki sentada sobre el tatami, todos menos Rukia.

Todos en aquella familia parecían supremamente serios y fríos, menos la esposa de Byakuga, Hisana que tenía un gran parecido a su hermana pequeña. Los dos abuelos que se encontraban presenten tenían un aire de superioridad y apenas le habían dirijo la palabra a su familia. Mientras Hisana y la familia Kurosaki se presentaban, Rukia apareció en el lugar llevando un hermoso kimono rojo y el cabello recogido con un arreglo floral del mismo color. Ichigo se quedó mirándola estupefacto, se veía increíble y le costaba quitar sus ojos de ella.

-Me disculpo por mi demora- dijo mientras se inclinaba ante todos

-Retírate irresponsable, eres una maleducada por presentarte tarde ante nuestros invitados- el padre de Byakuga expresándose con fastidio

-Deberías dormir sin cenar y para mañana te impondremos un castigo- sentencio con voz dura su esposa

-Perdonen por el inconveniente- dijo Byakuga dirigiéndose a su familia– Rukia, por favor retírate-

-No se preocupen- intervino Isshin, mientras le sonreía a la pequeña- No pasa nada por llegar un poco tarde-

Los ancianos Byakuga miraron hostilmente al padre de Ichigo tras decir eso, nadie se atrevía a contradecirlos nunca.

-Es cierto, no deberían dejar a una hermosa chica como ella sin cena. Además estoy segura que disfrutaremos de su compañía- su madre se mostró calmada y comprensible

-Bien, a petición de ustedes…. Siéntate Rukia- ordeno Byakuga

Inmediatamente la chica se sentó junto a su hermana, quedando justo enfrente de él mientras lo miraba con cara de sospecha al verlo tan tranquilo sin ninguna dificultad ni dolor para estar sentado, había sido descubierto. La cena transcurrió con el ambiente tenso, los hombres se dedicaron a intercambiar comentarios sobre el comercio, la ciudad, el shogun (etc.) mientras las mujeres comían en silencio. Durante todo ese tiempo Ichigo procuro evitar mirar a Rukia, no era capaz de sostenerle la mirada sin ruborizarse, así que prefirió rehuirle y dedicarse a observar el suelo mientras escuchaba sin interés la conversación de los otros.

-Entonces han continuado los enfrentamientos en el este- pregunto Byakuga

-Efectivamente- afirmo Kaien

-Seguramente el Shogun solicitara nuestra presencia-

-El ejército de los Meji ha crecido considerablemente, tanto que podría llegar a representar un verdadero peligro-

-¿Cómo te atreves insolente?- soltó el abuelo Kuchiki mientras miraba con furia a Kaien – El Shogun Aizen-sama, nunca seria derrotado por una banda de barbaros como los Meji-

-Edo está debilitada por la división de la población- comento Isshin apoyando a su hijo- Eso representa una gran desventaja para nosotros, por lo cual efectivamente podríamos llegar a perder-

-Todo es mentira- continuo el anciano muy enojado- Ustedes no son más que traidores hacia nuestro gran gobernante-

-No lo somos señor Kuchiki, solo somos realistas ante la situación. El número de hombres en el ejército en Edo no es suficiente-

Cuando el anciano iba a replicar la afirmación, fue interrumpido por la persona que menos esperaban todos.

-¿Por qué no permiten que las mujeres ingresen al ejercito?- pregunto Rukia firmemente. Ichigo levanto la mirada inmediatamente sin poder creerse que hubiera interrumpido la conversación de los mayores para decir algo así.

-¿Qué?- pregunto el anciano mirándola asqueado -¿Cómo te atreves a abrir tu boca sin permiso para decir algo así?

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Las mujeres son tan capaces como los hombres- replico con un tono de voz cada vez más alto – Si tan solo nos enseñaran y dieran una oportunidad…-

-Cállate, las mujeres no deben meterse en asuntos serios como estos-

La mano derecha de Ichigo se cerró en un puño mientras intentaba controlarse al máximo para no lanzarse encima del anciano y romperle la cara.

-No crea que puede silenciarme así de fácil, tengo mis derechos y luchare por ellos- dijo con tono cortante antes de ponerse de pie e irse rápidamente de la habitación desapareciendo en la oscuridad del pasillo. Ichigo al verla irse estuvo a punto de pararse y seguirla pero su hermano lo agarro de un brazo reteniéndolo

-No empeores las cosas- le dijo lo suficientemente bajo para no ser escuchado por el resto de los presentes

-Me disculpo ante ustedes por el comportamiento de mi familia- dijo Byakuga mientras se dirija a ellos

-Perdónenos también por nuestro comentarios- respondió Isshin- Ahora nos retiraremos. Que tengan una buena noche- dijo mientras le indicaba a su familia que se pusieran de pie.

Ichigo se levantó mientras continuaba mirando el pasillo por el cual se había ido su amiga, deseando seguirla. Pero no podía hacerlo ante la mirada de todos, si se daban cuenta de que se conocían y además tenían una relación de amistad, seguro que sería un gran problema para ambos. Tal vez podría regresar más tarde a verla.

Tras llegar a su habitación se sentó en el suelo tratando de controlar su furia para no empeorar las cosas.

-Rukia….- su hermana había entrado a su cuarto y se había acercado a ella para sentarse a su lado

-Lo siento hermana, por hacerte quedar mal, pero…-

-Fue grosero contigo, lo sé y aunque tengas la razón no puedes comportarte así-

-¿Qué dijo nii-sama?-

-Después de que se fueron los Kurosaki se quedó discutiendo con sus padres para defenderte. Sabes que nunca les hemos gustado-

-No es justo-

-Sí, pero debes entender nuestra posición-

-No somos las únicas oprimidas e inconformes con los mandatos estúpidos que hay aquí. Ya lo escuchaste, hay más personas. Tenemos que unirnos y revelarnos-

-Rukia, por favor, no digas esas cosas- Hisana se encontraba muy alarmada por el discurso de su hermana – Podrías meterte en serios problemas por decir algo así-

-Pero tengo que…-

-Prométeme que no volverás a hacer ese tipo de comentarios-

-No, yo…-

-Rukia, prométemelo. Es por tu bien- la mirada de enorme preocupación causo un gran impacto en ella, era la primera vez que la veía así.

-Está bien, no volveré a hacerlo-

-Gracias. Ahora duerme- se despido dándole un beso en la cabeza antes de salir del cuarto.

Rukia permaneció sentada en su habitación sumergida en sus pensamientos, acompañada por la tenue luz que le brindaba una lámpara de papel, hasta que escucho que la puerta se deslizaba lentamente detrás de ella, pensó que seguramente sería Tomoyo, así que no volteo a verla.

-Ese kimono te queda realmente bien- le dijo la persona que se había parado justo detrás de ella

-¿Qué? ¿Qué haces aquí?- se volteo rápidamente encontrándose con su amigo

-¿No puedo? Tú entraste sin permiso a mi casa, dos veces-

-No me refiero eso, si alguien te llega a encontrar aquí…-

-Eso no va a pasar- el chico se sentó frente a ella mientras sentía como su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido al mirarla a los ojos

-Eres un mentiroso. No te duele la pierna-

-Lo hice para molestarte-

-Te aprovechaste de mí haciéndome cargarte casi todo el camino-

-Era lo que te merecías por ser tan descarada-

-Maldito, tienes que pagar por eso-

-¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?-

- ¿Qué te parece si te perdono eso a cambio de un favor tuyo?-

-¿Mas? Ya he hecho mucho por ti hoy. Ha sido un día bastante largo por tu culpa-

-Es algo importante- le dijo mirándolo de forma muy seria

-¿Qué es?-

Rukia se acercó más a Ichigo sosteniendo su mirada por unos segundos antes de decir con firmeza.

-Enséñame a manejar la espada. Quiero ser una samurái también-

Ichigo no pudo reaccionar tras aquellas palabras. Definitivamente ella no dejaba de sorprenderlo nunca, jamás se hubiera esperado eso.

¿Qué tenía aquella chica que le resultaba tan molesta pero interesante al tiempo? ¿Cómo era posible que lograra hacerle ceder siempre? ¿Quién era ella para irrumpir en sus pensamientos casi todo el día por tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo era posible que hiciera que se sintiera de esa forma estando cerca de ella y lo llevara a actuar de forma irracional? Para Ichigo todas esas preguntas eran difíciles de responder en aquel momento y tardaría un tiempo para encontrar la respuesta a los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO! PORFAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS, SON IMPORTANTES PARA MI!**

**PRÓXIMO**** CAPITULO: FUERZA Y VALOR**

**QUE VIVA EL ICHIRUKI!**


	3. Fuerza y Valor

**HOLA QUERIDAS LECTORAS! LAMENTO MUCHO DEMORARME TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO EN SERIO TENGO MUY POCO TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR Y ENCIMA COMO ESCRIBO TIENDO A DEMORAR VARIOS DIAS HACIENDOLO MIENTRAS LA INSPIRACION LLEGA A MI Y REDACTO EL CAPITULO**

**ESPERO QUE ME PERDON Y CONTINUEN LEYENDO ESTA HISTORIA... OJALA LES GUSTE MUCHO ESTE CAPITULO, CARGADO DE UN AMOR INOCENTE QUE ES EL INICIO DE UNA GRAN CANTIDAD DE ACONTECIMIENTOS QUE SE VIENEN ENCIMAN PARA NUESTROS PROTAGONISTAS**

**PORFAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS! SON SUPER IMPORTANTES APRA MI Y ME ALENTAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO**

**GRACIAS POR SU APOYO**

**QUE VIVA EL ICHIRUKI!**

**Capitulo 3 – Fuerza y valor**

**"Si se dice que el corazón es inmutable. Igualmente lo es la fuerza"**

** Rukia Kuchiki- Tomo 54 BLEACH**

-Enséñame a manejar la espada. Quiero ser una samurái también-

Ichigo se quedó mirando fijamente a Rukia, buscando cualquier indicio de que todo fuera una broma. Por el contrario ella lo miraba con mucha seriedad y determinación.

-¿Samurái? ¿Tu?- pregunto incrédulo

-Sí, YO. ¿Acaso no me crees capaz?-

-Eres una mujer. Aunque te entrene nunca podrías luchar, va contra las reglas-

Rukia acerco su rostro al de él, mirándolo con ojos llenos de ira.- ¿Me estás diciendo que tengo que dejar a un lado lo que deseo porque un grupo de vejestorios lo decidieron?- susurro con furia -¿Acaso piensas igual que el padre de Byakuga? ¿Que por ser mujer no valgo nada?- pregunto finalmente dejando entre ver el dolor que le producía la idea.

-No, yo no pienso igual. Estoy seguro que podrías lograrlo, pero…-

-¿Pero qué?-

-Es peligroso, para ti, como mujer, ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Nadie lo aceptaría y harían lo que fuera para impedírtelo, incluso estarían dispuestos a mandar a asesinarte si llegaras a pretender ejercer como guerrera del ejercito-

-No pretendo luchar para el ejército-

-¿Entonces porque quieres…?-

-Por mí y por mi familia. Quiero poder protegerlos-

-Hay otras formas…-

-¿Si? ¿Cuáles? Casarme y quedarme encerrada en una casa toda mi vida. Porque esa es la única opción que tengo en estos momentos Ichigo-

No había absolutamente nada que él pudiera decir en esos momentos. Ella tenía razón, era la única opción de vida que tenía, eso o convertirse en criada o cortesana en Yoshiwara.

-De acuerdo, te enseñare. Pero NADIE debe darse cuenta, te traería muchos problemas-

-¿Y cómo vas a enseñarme sin que nadie nos descubra?-

-Bueno en realidad lo más probable es que tengamos que decirle a mi familia, tenemos que explicar tu presencia en mi casa todos los días- Al ver la cara de preocupación de Rukia, rápidamente añadió – No te preocupes mi familia es muy confiable y seguro van a estar felices de tenerte todos los días en casa-

-¿En serio?-

Ichigo asintió sin mucha gana –Ya verás que no ponen ningún problema-

-Perfecto, ¿Cuándo comenzamos?-

-Antes de eso. Hay algo que quiero que me quiero que me aclares-

-¿Qué cosa es?-

-Ya sé que no pretendes unirte al ejército y quieres proteger a tu familia, pero ¿Exactamente como pretendes hacer eso?- Estaba seguro de conocer la respuesta, sin embargo formulo la pregunto con la esperanza de escuchar algo diferente a lo que sospechaba.

-Ya sabes…hay grupos rebeldes…en contra del Shogun…-

-Ese no es un lugar para ti- dijo con firmeza

-El que sea un lugar para mí o no, es mi decisión-

-No tienes idea en lo que quieres meterte, créeme he escuchado muchas cosas sobre…-

-El Jouishishi, el grupo rebelde en contra del Shogun, se más de lo crees-

-¿Aun así pretendes unirte a un grupo marginado? ¿Tienes idea de lo que te espera si escoges ese camino?-

-Tengo idea, aunque no puedo decir del todo que se lo que pasara. Pero no tengo miedo- sus ojos violetas brillaban con intensidad a pesar de la poca luz que brindaba la lámpara

-Si es para algo como eso. NO LO HARE- Ichigo se paró de forma brusca y camino rápidamente a la salida de la habitación, abrió la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido y dio un paso hacia el corredor cuando se vio detenido por el agarre de Rukia.

-Enséñame- dijo ella en voz baja mientras miraba el suelo – No es justo que yo no pueda decidir sobre mi destino-

Podía sentir la presión que ejercía sobre su brazo, obligándolo a pararse y escucharla. No podía verla debido a la ausencia de luz en ese lugar de la casa, pero sabía que ella estaba llorando, su voz se lo rebelaba y se sentía mal por ser el responsable, pero tampoco quería llevarla a un triste destino de dolor y muerte. Lentamente se acercó a ella y la envolvió en un abrazo dejándola sollozar en su pecho.

-No quiero ser el responsable de tu muerte-

-Serás el responsable de mi libertad. Puedes verlo así-

-Es un punto de vista valido, pero me preocupa más que termines muerta o encerrada en Yoshiwara, eso sucedería si te atrapan-

Rukia permaneció en silencio sopesando aquellas palabras, él tenía razón, posiblemente terminaría de ese modo.

-Si te prometo que no me uniré a ningún grupo rebelde, ¿Me enseñaras?-

-¿Para qué querías aprender entonces?-

-Nunca se sabe cuándo podría necesitarlo-

-¿Me juras que jamás te unirás a un grupo rebelde?-

-Lo juro-

A pesar de eso Ichigo estaba muy poco convencido de que Rukia lo estuviera diciendo en serio, era imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión tan rápido pero era aún más difícil hacerla desistir del asunto de ser samurái.

-Bien, te creo. Empezamos mañana, ¿Te parece?-

-¿En serio? ¿Estás seguro?-

-Sí, solo si mantienes tu promesa. De lo contrario yo mismo te arrastrare de vuelta-

-Gracias- tras esas palabras Rukia sorprendió a Ichigo abrazándolo con mucha fuerza- No te imaginas lo importante que esto para mí, te lo voy a agradecer toda la vida-

* * *

-Llegas temprano-

-No podía esperar más por comenzar-

Rukia entro al dojo de la familia Kurosaki rápidamente y se sentó enfrente de su amigo.

-¿Te escapaste de nuevo usando el árbol?-

-Por supuesto que no, ¿Cómo crees que voy a explicar mi ausencia casi todos los días? Tenía que encontrar una buena excusa para venir a tu casa-

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué te inventaste?-

-Que venía a pasar tiempo con tus hermanas. A mi hermana y su esposo les pareció una buena idea-

-Sí, lo es. Entonces deberíamos hablar más tarde con Yuzu y Karin para que te cubran por si llegan a preguntarles.-

-Tu familia es increíble, más tarde iré a agradecerles a todos-

-Bien, comencemos- Ichigo se paró y se dirigió a una de las vitrinas de la habitación, donde tomo una caja adornada de forma muy elegante y al abrirla saco una hermosa Katana.

-Esto- dijo dirigiéndose nuevamente a Rukia- Es una Katana, pertenecía a mi abuelo y ahora es de mi hermano Kaien-

-¿Por qué no de tu padre?-

-Porque era de mi abuelo materno y como no se lo podía dejar a mi madre decidió dársela a mi hermano, su primer nieto-

-¿Acaso no tenía una buena relación con tu padre?- pregunto la ojivioleta mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante admirando la espada.

-Tenían una buena relación. Pero no vamos a hablar de mi familia ahora, solo te lo decía porque toda katana tiene un dueño-

-Entiendo, escuchare en silencio-

Ichigo miro divertido a Rukia por su cambio de actitud repentino, sentándose muy recta y seria.

-Como te decía toda Katana tiene un dueño y es el alma de un samurái, no es un mero instrumento para luchar, debe ser respetado y cuidado por el dueño-

-¿Le puedo poner un nombre? Me gustaría Chappy-

-Rukia- El peli naranja la miro irritado -¿Me vas a dejar hablar o no?-

-Si lo siento, continúa por favor-

-Al ser la Katana algo tan importante para los samuráis, nunca se deja de lado, de ahí la frase "Un samurái nunca abandona su espada, aun en tiempos de paz"- Ichigo la regreso a su sitio y fue por dos espadas de maderas que estaban en la esquina de la habitación - Esto por otro lado es un Bokken- dijo entregándole uno a Rukia- Es un sable de madera utilizado fundamentalmente como una representación de una katana. Tiene una forma muy parecida, lo cual hace que sea útil para practicar los movimientos y desplazamientos-

La pequeña ojivioleta miraba muy curiosa la espada que tenía en sus manos mientras la evaluaba centímetro a centímetro - ¿Practicaremos con esto?-

-Así es. Ponte de pie-

Rukia prácticamente salto de su puesto y con una sonrisa en su rostro se acercó a Ichigo levantando la espada para golpearlo. El pelinaranja le pareció muy gracioso que ella pretendiera atacarlo nada más comenzar

-Bien intenta golpearme-

-Estas bastante confiado-

-Claro que si no tardare nada en acabar contigo-

Efectivamente Ichigo tardo un segundo en tirar la espada al piso, dejando a Rukia con la boca abierta mientras se miraba las manos.

-Rayos, déjame intentarlo de nuevo- dijo mientras recogía su Bokkun

-No vas a conseguir nada así. Déjame enseñarte adecuadamente-

Sin embargo ella hizo caso omiso de las palabras de su maestro y se lanzó nuevamente obteniendo el mismo resultado.

-¿Me vas a dejar enseñarte o no? Deja de ser tan acelerada, esto tomara su tiempo-

-Bien. ¿Por dónde comienzo entonces?-

Ichigo se acercó a ella y le dio el Bokkun.

-Levanta tus brazos sobre la cabeza agarrando fuertemente la espada y luego bájala con toda tu fuerza siguiendo una línea recta sin llegar a tocar el piso- Rukia lo miro como sin creérselo.

-¿Solo debo hacer eso? Es demasiado fácil-

-Hazlo-

-Como tú digas-

-Bien ahora hazlo nuevamente-

-Ya-

-Otra vez-

-Listo-

-Otra vez-

-¿Cuántas veces debo hacerlo?-

-Al menos unas 100 veces-

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Acaso te burlas de mí? ¿Para qué me va a servir eso?-

-Simplemente hazlo. Hablare contigo después de que termines- Rukia le dedico una mirada de fastidio y prosiguió con el ejercicio. Ichigo se sentó en el piso de madera mientras la miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro - No te preocupes, te hare trabajar tanto que probablemente no desearas volver a entrenar-

_4 horas después_

Rukia estaba acostada en el piso de madera mirando el techo, cubierta de sudor y respirando con dificultad. El entrenamiento había sido más difícil de lo que se había imaginado, no sabía si en realidad era así o solamente se debía que su profesor se divertía viéndola sufrir. Le dolía la mayor parte de su cuerpo, en especial brazos y piernas, nunca se había sentido tan adolorida en toda su vida.

-No puedo moverme- dijo sin aliento mientras intentaba sentarse con las pocas fuerzas que tenia

-Te dije que iba a ser MUY DURO- Ichigo se paró justo a su lado mientras la miraba con una sonrisa burlona desde su altura.

-Te aprovechaste de mí-

-Claro que no, yo solo te entrene como me pediste, ¿Es demasiado para ti? ¿Quieres desertar?-

-NUNCA-

-Bien, entonces sigue tumbada ahí mientras logras recuperarte, voy a cenar-

-¿No piensas ayudarme?-

-Si te ayudo significaría que no puedes con esto. Adiós-

Y se fue sin más de la habitación.

-Maldito, quiere que no siga con esto- La rabia se comenzó a apoderarse de ella al entender el comportamiento de Ichigo, le estaba poniendo las cosas difíciles para que desistiera de la idea de convertirse samurái.

-Vaya, estas hecha polvo. Creo que te exigió más de la cuenta-

El hermano de Ichigo estaba parado en la entrada de la habitación con una sonrisa en su rostro, justo como la su hermano. Así que ya eran dos los que reían de su situación.

Hermanos tenían que ser, pensó Rukia mientras volteaba su mirada de nuevo hacia el techo en un intento de ignorar a Kaien.

-¿Necesitas ayuda para levantarte?-

-No gracias, yo puedo sola-

-¿En serio? Bien, te espero-

-No, vete-

-No puedo, vine por ti para que vayas a cenar con la familia. ¿Por qué no te paras entonces?-

Rukia lo miro realmente molesta, era obvio que se estaba burlando de ella, pero al mirarlo de nuevo encontró una dulce mirada en su rostro y a la vez de diversión.

-No vamos a llegar nunca si te dejo hacerlo sola- Se acercó hasta ella y la levanto como si se tratara de una pluma- ¿Puedes caminar?-

-Claro que si- lentamente Rukia comenzó a mover sus piernas, las movía con dificultad mientras intentaba ocultar su cara de dolor al hacerlo, sentía que iba a caer al piso en cualquier momento.

-Ese Ichigo parece que en serio abuso de ti, para dejarte en estas condiciones….-

-Quiere que desista-

-Lose-

-¿Por qué?...- paro su penosa caminata y levanto la vista hacia él con el desconcierto escrito en su rostro, no entendía el porqué del comportamiento de Ichigo.

-Está realmente preocupado y tiene mucha razón, es peligroso, más de lo que te puedes imaginar-

-Si tiene tanto miedo de que lo regañen no debería haber aceptado en primer lugar-

-Está preocupado POR TI no por él, las leyes son realmente severas-

-E injustas- completo Rukia en un susurro

-Sí, completamente de acuerdo-

-Yo solo quiero aprender a defenderme adecuadamente y buscar el lugar al que pertenezco, el lugar al cual pertenece mi corazón. Siento que no encajo en este sitio, que no debería estar aquí- tras decir eso nuevamente comenzó a caminar logrando salir de la habitación mientras era seguida por Kaien

-Sabes Kuchiki, en realidad el lugar al que perteneces no es algo por lo que tengas que preocuparte-

Rukia se detuvo de nuevo para mirarlo con cara de irritación, ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de sus preocupaciones y de lo que sentía?

Kaien sonrió y puso su mano en su cabeza para luego acercarse y decirle -Si desde lo más profundo de tu corazón crees que perteneces aquí. Entonces tu corazón pertenece aquí. Si tu corazón pertenece aquí, entonces esa es tu razón para estar aquí- (Cita BLEACH)

La pequeña ojivioleta parpadeo sorprendida por aquellas palabras y se quedó mirando unos segundos al vacío mientras las procesaba, luego inicio comenzó a caminar nuevamente.

-Entiendo, gracias- dijo en voz baja después de unos minutos

-De nada Kuchiki, sigue esforzándote y no te preocupes hablare con mi hermano-

-No es necesario-

-¿Estas segura?-

-Sí, seguiré su ritmo y lograre mi objetivo-

-Bien, como digas. Ahora vamos a cenar, todos te esperan ansiosos-

* * *

_2 semanas después_

-Rukia tienes que dejar de ir a la casa de los Kurosaki-

-¿Que estás diciendo hermana? ¿Por qué?- La aludida se paró casi de un salto

-Esta semana debes volver a la escuela y tienes que dedicarte por completo, por lo que se son más exigentes en este distrito y no debes….-

-¡Pero Onee-chan, si yo practico con las gemelas! Ellas me enseñan mucho, en serio-

-Mmmm nose, tengo que consultarlo con Byakuya…-

-Por favor….convéncelo…-

Hisana sonrió ante la insistencia de su hermana- Sí que te gusta pasar el tiempo esas pequeñas, ¿Cierto?-

-Sí, me divierto mucho con ellas y aprendo por supuesto- soltó rápidamente Rukia con una enorme sonrisa, si tan solo supiera lo que verdaderamente hacía en la casa de los Kurosaki no la dejarían volver ahí

-Bien hablare con Byakuya, pero a cambio debes ser supremamente juiciosa en la escuela y sin quejarte. Además tendrás que disminuir la cantidad de días que vas a la casa Kurosaki-

-Si Onee-chan como tú digas- Rukia saltando de la felicidad abrazo a su hermana fuertemente

* * *

-Y eso fue lo que pasó ayer-

-Ya veo, entonces, ¿Cuántas veces a la semana te van a dejar venir?-

-No lose, el caso es que me dejen venir. No puedo pedir más que eso, seguramente Nii-sama es quien quiere que pase más tiempo en casa-

-Ese hermano tuyo sí que es molesto….-

-Oye, no hables mal de Nii-sama, no te permito que…-

-Ya, ya, no volveré a decir nada de eso- Sabía que era mejor no seguir hablando mal de Byakuya Kuchiki si no quería escuchar a Rukia protestar el resto del camino - ¿Tu abuela sabes que vamos?-

-No-

-¿No le molestara que vayamos sin avisarle?-

-Estará feliz de vernos, no le importara- dijo mientras lo miraba de reojo- Además, te adora tanto que seguro no le importara que estemos escapándonos de la escuela-

-Diablos Rukia, no debería estarte haciendo caso, te juro que si me atrapan por tu culpa….-

-¿Mi culpa? ¿Perdón? ¿Acaso yo te obligue a venir?-

-Prácticamente, molestaste tanto con esto que…-

-Nada de eso pelo de zanahoria, viniste por tu propia decisión-

Al final ella tenía razón, había ido porque en realidad estaba aburrido en la escuela y quería ver nuevamente a la abuela de Rukia que lo quería como si fuera su propio nieto.

-¿Segura que no te descubrirán?-

-Claro que no, estaban en clase de danza y como somos tantas no notaran mi ausencia. Además le pedí a tus hermanas que me cubrieran por si algo-

-¿Metiste a mis hermanas en esto?-

-Ellas se ofrecieron, como la clase de danza es para todos los grados no habrá problema, créeme-

-Eres la peor influencia que he podido tener-

-No te quejes tanto. Estas mejor aquí, estabas en clase de economia, que aburrido, te salve la vida-

En realidad él había estado prácticamente durmiéndose en clase hasta que la había visto asomarse por la ventana haciéndole señas para que saliera, no tuvo que rogarle mucho para convencerlo de escaparse.

-¡Llegamos!- grito Rukia mientras corría a la puerta de su antiguo hogar

Pasaron toda la tarde junto comiendo, jugando y riendo. Eran momentos divertidos, que llenaban el corazón de Ichigo de una gran sensación de calidez que le recordaba cuando estaba junto a su familia pero al tiempo sentía que había algo más. Cada vez que miraba a Rukia sentía que podía seguir mirándola para siempre mientras ella reía y sonreía. Debía reconocer que ver la hermosa sonrisa de aquella pequeña chica era lo que realmente lo incentivaba a estar ahí, el estar a su lado lo hacía sentirse diferente a lo usual. Casi como otra persona que no había conocido antes, otro Ichigo, uno más positivo, alegre y feliz.

Por eso mismo no quería que esa sonrisa desapareciera de este mundo y esos ojos violetas perdieran su luz para siempre. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo posible para lograr que Rukia desistiera de su sueño de ser una samurái y unirse a luchar contra la injusticia del Shogun. Tenía que hacerlo a como diera lugar, para mantenerla viva, a su lado.

* * *

_6 meses después_

Realmente se había visto obligado a tomárselo enserio. Por primera vez desde que comenzó a entrenarla había tenido que esquivarla y bloquear su ataque. En realidad era poco tiempo para tantos avances por parte de su alumna; la cual permanecía delante de él en guardia, mirándolo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, se había percatado que por poco y no esquiva el ataque.

-¿Qué pasa Ichigo? ¿Por qué te detienes? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de que pueda ganarte?-

-Aun te falta mucho para eso enana engreída- dijo dando un paso al frente mientras iniciaba una serie de rápidos ataques que fueron bloqueados sin problema por Rukia.

-Tus ataques no son tan rápidos como antes, ¿O es que siempre han sido así de lentos?-

Ahora era Rukia quien estaba atacando de forma continua a Ichigo lanzado un golpe tras otro sin darle oportunidad de recuperarse, pero a pesar de su esfuerzo se vio derribada ante un pequeño descuido.

-¿Qué decías?- pregunto con suficiencia Ichigo mientras ponía su Bokkun en el cuello de ella

-Por poco y te gano-

-En tus sueños, te falta mucho para alcanzar mi nivel-

-Podre ganarte dentro de poco-

-No lo vas a lograr nunca, y mucho menos a otras personas-

-Me estas tratando como si fuera una inútil-

-No seas dramática Rukia, reconozco que has avanzado estas semanas pero el hecho de que tengas un poco de habilidad no quiere decir que seas una capaz en realidad, solo tienes dos semanas entrenando- Se quedó mirándola fijamente con ojos supremamente fríos- Te seré sincero NO SIRVES PARA ESTO, no pienso seguir enseñándote, vete de aquí- Con eso Ichigo le dio la espalda y se dirigió a poner su Bokkun en su lugar.

Una desconcertada Rukia se quedó sentada en el suelo con la boca abierta ante la sorpresa, tras procesar las palabras que acaban de decirle se levantó rápidamente con su espada en alto y se lanzó sobre él.

Antes de lograr bajar la espada se vio detenida por las manos de Ichigo que agarraron sus muñecas justo a tiempo.

-Creo haberte dicho que eso que acabas de hacer es jugar sucio-

-Sí, me lo dijiste. Pero eres un engreído y quería darte tu merecido-

Ichigo la soltó y le quito la espada en silencio, dándole la espalda nuevamente.

-Te lo tienes merecido, por creerte invencible-

-No sirves para esto, no pienso perder más mí tiempo contigo. ENTIENDE ESO- dijo con un tono mordaz

-No tienes por qué ser tan duro-

-Claro que si-

-¿Por qué? ¿Para burlarte de mí?- pregunto con tono acusatorio

-No tienes idea de nada Rukia, vete de aquí- su voz era cada vez más contenida, como si estuviera a punto de explotar.

-¡No me voy a ir a ningún lado! ¡Sígueme enseñando y no me trates más como si no supiera NADA!- sin darse cuenta termino gritando mientras miraba con rabia la espalda del peli naranja que no se atrevía mirarla ante sus acusaciones.

-¿¡Acaso tienes la menor idea lo difícil que es esto para mí!?- grito completamente exasperado mientras se daba la vuelta mirando con ojos terriblemente fríos a Rukia, provocando que se quedaa paralizada en su sitio – Tu, pequeña enana desconsiderada, ¡NO TIENES IDEA DE ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!-

-¡Entonces dime que es lo que no sé porque me queda muy difícil adivinarlo!- grito tras reaccionar y dar un paso al frente, quedando a centímetros de él.

Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía Ichigo cogió a Rukia de los hombros y la jalo poniéndola contra a una pared, para luego pararse justo enfrente de ella dejándola atrapada entre sus brazos.

-TE LO DIRE ENTONCES PEQUEÑA IDIOTA-

Rukia lo miraba con sus ojos violetas dilatados de la sorpresa por lo que había hecho el peli naranja.

-Tengo miedo, mucho miedo de lo rápido que has avanzado, de lo buena que eres manejando la espada. Eres mejor que muchos de los chicos de mi escuela y eso me aterra-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto completamente desconcertada

-Porque…porque…-Ichigo tenía su rostro a escasos centímetros del de ella dejando entrever en sus ojos todo el miedo y la desesperación que sentía- siento que en el momento que seas lo suficientemente buena para vencerme te iras de aquí y te unirás a un grupo rebelde, te mataran, no tendrán piedad contigo…Y yo…yo…no quiero perderte, no quiero que te vayas de mi lado y termines muerta- dijo finalmente agachando la cabeza mientras aun la sostenía por los hombros contra la pared.

Rukia nunca se había sentido tan confundida en toda su vida. ¿Qué era lo que él acaba de decirle? ¿Acaso tenía miedo por lo que pudiera sucederle? ¿Cómo había adivinado lo que planeaba? Había sido increíble, casi imposible verlo explotar de semejante forma, a él que siempre tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía que nada le importaba en realidad.

-Ichigo…yo…-

-Rukia…eres muy importante para mi…No quiero que te pase nada…Por eso me porte así contigo…Lo siento, sé que fui un mal amigo y te trate mal…Pero yo…yo- su voz temblaba y las palabras salían prácticamente atropelladas de su boca, evidenciando su gran angustia y nerviosismo

-En realidad yo…-

-No, no digas nada por favor- le dijo interrumpiéndola poniendo su mano sobre su boca para evitar que hablara. Luego levanto nuevamente su cabeza y la miro a los ojos – Olvida lo que te acabo de decir Rukia- entonces la soltó y rápidamente salió de la habitación.

-¿Qué…?- sus rodilla le fallaron en ese momento y termino cayendo al piso mientras continuaba mirando al vacío -¿Qué acaba de suceder?-

* * *

-Rukia-sama, ¿Se encuentra bien?- Tomoyo la miraba preocupada mientras ella permanecía sentada en su cuarto mirando una hoja de papel de arroz donde estaba realizando sus deberes de caligrafía, no había escrito un solo kanji en una hora.

-Sí, Tomoyo, estoy bien, no te preocupes-

-Perdóneme, es que ha estado mirando esa hoja por demasiado tiempo sin hacer nada y me ha parecido un poco extraño-

-Tranquila, no pasa nada-

En realidad si pasaba y mucho, hace cinco días que no volvía a la casa Kurosaki, no era capaz de enfrentar nuevamente a Ichigo, se sentía culpable por todo lo que había sucedido. Había sido muy egoísta y demandante, no había tenido en cuenta lo que él pensaba y había terminado empujándolo a hacer algo que no quería.

Tenía que disculparse, y entre más tiempo pasara sería más difícil.

-Tomoyo- dijo parándose de repente - Iré a la casa de los Kurosaki para cenar, ayúdame a vestirme y por favor avísale a mis hermanos-

-Ehh, si señorita, como usted diga-

* * *

-Rukia-chan, no puedo creerlo, que milagro que estés aquí o más bien ¿Por qué no habías vuelto?-

-Lo siento Yuzu, había estado un poco ocupada-

-Ya veo, todos nos estábamos preguntando porque no volvías. Le preguntamos a Ichi-nii, pero no nos decía nada-

-Sí, es que no he hablado con él últimamente, por cierto, ¿Esta por aquí?-

-No, salió con Nii-sama y nuestro padre. Pero no te preocupes, volverán para la cena y ahí podrás hablar con él-

-Está bien, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a jugar con Karin?-

-Perfecto-

-Nos alegra tenerte de nuevo en casa Rukia-chan- la hermosa Misaki Kurosaki abrazo alegremente a Rukia en el momento que la vio.

-Pensábamos que quizás habías discutido con Ichigo- dijo Miyako mientras le sonreía cálidamente

Al escuchar eso la pequeña ojivioleta se tensó un poco pero disimulo lo que más pudo para evitar que todos notaran su reacción.

-Bien siéntate por aquí, ellos están a punto de llegar- dijo la madre de Ichigo mientras la conducía a un lugar en la mesa-

Justo en el momento en el que se sentó en su cojín aparecieron los tres hombres en la habitación, entrando de ultimo Ichigo, quien al verla sentada en la mesa se detuvo abruptamente mientras la miraba con ojos de sorpresa.

-Jajajajajaja Ichigo casi se cae de la sorpresa, vamos siéntate a su lado. Me alegro de verte de nuevo Rukia-chan- dijo Isshin Kuorsaki mientras los miraba divertido.

La cena transcurrió entre los comentarios de los mayores sobre lo que habían hecho durante el día mientras un ambiente de gran tensión se sentía entre Ichigo y Rukia, a quienes el resto de la familia decidió ignorar. Se pasaron toda la noche sin decirse una sola palabra mirada mientras se miraban de reojo entre ellos.

-Muy bien familia, fue una gran comida, gracias a todos los que ayudaron a realizarla- dijo Isshin mientras se ponía de pie – Rukia-chan si deseas puedes quedarte un rato más, luego el idiota de mi hijo te acompañara a casa-

-Gracias señor Kurosaki-

Toda la familia desapareció en cuestión de segundos, parecía que se habían puesto de acuerdo para dejarlos solos. Ambos permanecían de pie mirando a otro lado para evitar que sus miradas se encontrasen.

-Esto…yo- dijeron al tiempo mientras se volteaban y quedaban uno enfrente del otro

-¿Qué ibas a decir?- pregunto Rukia atropelladamente

-No, tu primero-

-No, adelante, perdón por interrumpirte-

-En serio, lo mío puede esperar, dime lo que…-

Unas risas ahogadas sonaron cerca del lugar.

-Maldición, mi familia está escuchándonos- susurro Ichigo en voz baja- Ven conmigo- dijo mientras tomaba a Rukia de la mano y se la llevaba del lugar, hacia el árbol que daba al exterior

-¿Vamos a salir?-

-Sí, de lo contrario no vamos a poder hablar en paz con ese montón de metidos-

-Está bien- dijo Rukia mientras comenzaba a trepar el árbol

Al llegar al otro lado Ichigo la tomo nuevamente de la mano y se la llevo un poco más lejos, cerca del bosque.

-Bien, aquí nadie va a escucharnos. Ahora, ¿Qué querías decirme?- dijo mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la acercaba a él.

-Yo….- Rukia lo miro fijamente y las palabras se atascaron en su garganta. Hace ya varios días que no lo veía y se había sentido muy mal, como si algo importante le faltara. Pero solo hasta ese momento, entendió lo mucho que en realidad lo había extrañado, tanto que el pecho comenzó a dolerle con cada respiración, una especie de dolor punzante que aumentaba con cada segundo que lo miraba – Te extrañe- soltó de repente. Ichigo abrió los ojos y se quedó mirándola como si no pudiera creer lo que acaba de escuchar.

–Pensé que estabas furiosa conmigo por lo que sucedió, tanto que no deseabas verme y por eso no habías vuelto. Nunca me imaginé que en realidad me habías extrañado-

-Yo no estaba enojada, en realidad me sentí mal porque fue mi culpa-

-¿Qué?- pregunto desconcertado

-Sí, fui una egoísta y te insistí para que hicieras algo que no deseabas… Yo, lo siento mucho Ichigo-

-No, yo fui el que no fue honesto contigo y te trate mal, lo siento mucho Rukia-

-Lo que dijiste ese día… ¿Era verdad? ¿Todo fue porque tenías miedo de que algo malo me pasara?-

-Todavía tengo miedo, tú no tienes la menor idea de cuánto. No quiero perderte, si algo mal te llegara a pasar….-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto ella mientras se acercaba más a él y tomaba su mano para retenerlo a su lado- Dime porque Ichigo, porque te importa tanto lo que me suceda-

Se quedó mirándola mudo. En realidad nunca se había preguntado el porqué, solo ahora caía en cuenta. Y no había un mejor momento para encontrar la respuesta que ese, teniéndola justo en frente con sus ojos mirándolo fijamente, con su aroma apoderándose del aire que lo rodeaba y su mano aferrándose a la de él. Pero era difícil encontrar las palabras correspondientes al sentimiento que comenzaba a esclarecerse en su mente, era la primera vez que sentía algo parecido y no conocía nombre alguno para algo así.

¿Qué nombre recibe el sentimiento enloquecedor de querer tener a alguien junto a ti el resto de tu vida, para tocarla, sentirla a tu lado, verla sonreír y cuidarla para siempre? En ese momento no sabía cómo decirle a Rukia todo aquello.

-Yo… no lose…en realidad… no lose-

-Yo tampoco Ichigo, te lo preguntaba porque por algún motivo creo que siento lo mismo que tú, pero no lo entiendo-

-Es algo realmente extraño-

-Algo completamente nuevo-

-Para mí es de algún modo….Doloroso-

-Lose, me duele el pecho con tan solo respirar, justo aquí- dijo Rukia poniendo su mano sobre el pecho de Ichigo, justo en el corazón.

Ambos guardaron silencio, sin saber la respuesta a lo que ambos sentían.

Tras unos minutos, Ichigo finalmente reacciono y tomo la mano de Rukia para quitarla de su pecho – Es demasiado tarde, te llevare a tu casa-

Rukia lo siguió en silencio hasta la puerta de su hogar, donde antes de darse la vuelta para entrar pregunto - ¿Entonces puedes volver a enseñarme?-

-Sí, lo hare. Ven mañana-

-De acuerdo. Buenas noches Ichigo-

-Adiós Rukia, descansa-

* * *

_5 meses después_

-Eres tan buena como mi hermano, tanto que podrías ganarle si pelearan en serio- dijo Kaien, quien se encontraba sentado al lado de Rukia en el borde del pasillo.

-¿De verdad?-

-Sí, los he visto practicar estos últimos días y estoy seguro de ello-

-Pero él no va a pelear conmigo en serio….-

-Por supuesto que no lo hará, así que confórmate con saber que podrías vencerlo-

-¿Por qué andas diciéndole esas cosas Kaien?- Ichigo apareció detrás de ellos mientras los miraba irritados- No lo escuches Rukia, además es hora de que te vayas. No quiero que tu hermano se enoje nuevamente contigo por volver muy tarde-

-Está bien, me voy entonces. Adiós, Ichigo nos vemos mañana-

-Sí, si enana vete ya- dijo sentándose al lado de su hermano

-Se lo estaba diciendo en serio, el hecho de que podría ganarte-

-Lose, yo también lo creo. Solo te pido que por favor no le digas esas cosas-

-Estas demasiado preocupado, nada malo va a pasar. En una semana ella cumplirá los 15 años y luego se ira al internado. Ahí estará sana y salva, lejos del mundo exterior-

-Lose-

-No la vas a ver en muchos años Ichigo-

-Lose-

-Creo que deberías hablar con ella-

-¿De qué?- pregunto irritado

-Sobre lo que sientes por ella-

-¿Y tú como sabes…?-

-Es fácil darse cuenta con solo verlos y apuesto que tú mismo no tienes ni idea-

-Así es, yo en realidad…-

-Estás enamorado de ella- dijo finalmente Kaien

-¿Qué?-

-No has escuchado nunca sobre eso, precisamente porque está prohibido-

-¿El que está prohibido?-

-Amar a otra persona. Por eso mismo está prohibido el contacto entre hombres y mujeres hasta el día de la ceremonia en la casa de Juno. Yo tuve la suerte de encontrar a alguien a quien amo, pero no para todos es así…-

-No entiendo…-

-El amor es un sentimiento verdaderamente fuerte, tanto que ha generado grandes problemas en el pasado. Por eso buscaron una forma de reprimir los sentimientos de las personas, evitando que tuvieran contacto. Esto facilitaba los matrimonios arreglados y trajo grandes ventajas para el Shogunato, sirvió para fortalecer su gobierno y ejercer su poder sobre el pueblo-

-Pero no es justo…-

-Pocas cosas en esta vida lo son. Y tú y ella han rompieron las reglas volviéndose amigos y ahora tienen que enfrentar a las consecuencias de eso. Ahora que ya sabes lo que sientes por ella, no vas a querer dejarla ir nunca de tu lado-

-Pero ella va a ir irse y luego…-

-No la vas a ver hasta dentro de muchos años en la casa de Juno-

-Al menos cinco años- murmuro Ichigo en voz baja mientras meditando sobre la situación cuya complejidad apenas ahora venía a comprender – Aun así, podre encontrarla, estoy seguro de que no importa cuánto tiempo haya pasado, reconocería sus ojos en cualquier momento- dijo repentinamente animado, el futuro no le parecía tan terrible ahora si había una posibilidad de que pudiera quedarse con Rukia para el resto de su vida.

-Ichigo- dijo Kaien con una mirada de pena y lastima en sus ojos- Hay algo que tampoco sabes-

-¿Qué cosa?- aquel tono de voz y la mirada de su hermana le pronosticaban que iba a darse cuenta de algo realmente malo.

-Los hijos del Shogun y de los generales de más alto rango por lo general no van a la ceremonia, ellos tienen el derecho de escoger sus esposas antes y lo hacen seleccionando las de las mejores familias y ellas no pueden negarse-

Ichigo se quedó en silencio mientras escuchaba atentamente.

-Rukia, es una Kuchiki, una de las familias más nobles y de gran tradición de esta ciudad. Además me he dado cuenta que hay pocas mujeres entre las familias nobles y ella es una de las más hermosas, será verdaderamente esplendida cuando crezca-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Acaso…?-

-No trato de decirte nada, estoy seguro de ello. Rukia Kuchiki va a ser escogida como la esposa de algún hijo de un noble o incluso del hijo del mismísimo Shogun-

-No, no eso no- Ichigo se paró rápidamente mientras miraba a otro lado. Nada de aquello que decía su hermano tenía sentido para él. Hace tan solo unos momentos estaba convencido de que no había cosa alguna que lo pudiera separar de Rukia – Espera Kaien, eso no eso posible, ella no va casarse con ninguno de esos, ella no lo querría, no lo aceptaría-

-Eso no interesa, sería una orden directa que nadie podría desobedecer ni siquiera un Kuchiki-

Ichigo se puso completamente pálido y miro a su hermano con angustia y miedo.

-Por eso, será mejor que hables con ella, antes de que sea demasiado tarde- Kaien tras decir eso se puso de pie y le entrego a Ichigo una gran caja rectangular.

-Esto es lo que me encargaste el otro día, para su cumpleaños-

Tras decir eso se fue, dejando tras él un pasmado Ichigo con la mirada perdida y sin esperanzas.

* * *

_Una semana después. Día del cumpleaños de Rukia_

-Feliz día. Te ves hermosa con ese Kimono hermanita-

-Gracias hermana, ¿No crees que invitaste a muchas personas?-

La mansión Kuchiki se encontraba atestada de personas, de las cuales Rukia no conocía a prácticamente ninguna.

-Bueno tenía que hacerlo, todos son conocidos de Byakuya no podía dejar a ninguno por fuera, además muchos te quieren conocer como posible futura nuera-

El rostro de Rukia se tornó lleno preocupación ante la declaración de Hisana, no tenía ningún plan para casarse y menos con alguien que no conocía.

-Felicitaciones Señorita Kuchiki-

-Gracias Señor Ishida-

Y así la interminable fila de invitados prosiguió saludando y dándole obsequios a la cumpleañera que trataba de poner su mejor sonrisa para evitar que se evidenciara su fastidio por la situación, y tristeza porque había llegado ese tan temido día. No había marcha atrás y tenía que enfrentarse al destino que le esperaba. Hasta que finalmente llegó el turno de los Kurosaki con los cuales no tenía que fingir.

-Felicidades Rukia-chan- dijo Isshin Kurosaki mientras le entregaba un regalo de parte de toda la familia; Ichigo estaba justo a su lado, pero rehuía de su mirada, tal como lo había hecho al última semana, sabía que algo estaba mal aunque él lo negara.

-Muchas gracias, se los agradezco a todos- dijo inclinándose mientras miraba fijamente a su amigo peli naranja.

-Esperamos que te guste mucho, las gemelas lo escogieron ellas mismas- dijo Misaki con una cálida sonrisa

-Gracias niñas, estoy segura que me va a encantar. ¿Se van ya? –

-Sí, lo sentimos mucho por irnos tan rápido. Por favor ven a cenar a nuestra casa mañana para recompensártelo- dijo Kaien

-Entiendo, estaré ahí mañana-

Toda la familia se retiró e Ichigo no le dirigió la palabra ni una sola vez, aquello ya era demasiado para ella. Era un terrible día, uno de los peores de su vida que no parecía tener un fin. Sin embargo la noche prosiguió hasta que finalmente todos los invitados se fueron.

-Rukia, lamento que hayas pasado por esto-

-No te preocupes Nii-sama, sé que en parte estabas obligado-

-Gracias por entender, mañana saldremos a pasear por la ciudad, ¿Qué te parece?-

-¿En serio? ¿Pero no se supone que yo no puedo salir de casa aparte de ir para a la escuela?-

-Sí, pero es una ocasión especial, así que haremos una excepción-

-Gracias Nii-sama-

-Ahora vete a descansar, ya es tarde-

Rukia se fue a su habitación en compañía de Tomoyo, quien la ayudo a cambiarse.

-Fue una gran reunión Rukia-sama-

-Si- contesto ya sin muchas ganas.

-Aunque la vi un poco desaminada. Me gustaría verla algo más alegre en un día tan especial para usted-

-Ya es muy tarde para eso, creo que mejor dormiré-

-Listo- anuncio la criada al terminar de ponerle el kimono

Rukia al mirarse en el espejo cayó en cuenta que no era el mismo que utilizaba todas las noches para dormir. Por el contrario era un hermoso Kimono blanco con detalles en diferentes tonos azules que la hacían verse como una princesa de hielo.

-Tomoyo, ¿Qué es esto? ¿De dónde…?-

-Es un regalo de parte de una persona que desea verla ahora- dijo mirándola con admiración

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?- pregunto mientras continuaba mirando absorta su imagen en el espejo

-Un chico de cabello naranja me entrego ese atuendo en una caja y me pidió que le avisara que la espera hoy junto al bosque, donde hablaron la última vez-

-¿Cabello naranja? Ichigo…-

-Tiene que irse ahora señorita, nadie se dará cuenta, no se preocupe-

-Gracias Tomoyo-

* * *

Escalar los arboles sin arruinar su kimono fue todo un reto, pero lo logro. Tras llegar finalmente al bosque pudo divisar la figura de Ichigo que la esperaba de pie en el lugar de antes.

En cuanto lo vio comenzó a sentir nuevamente el dolor que la había agobiado los últimos meses, solo que esta vez era mucho más fuerte, casi insoportable. Con cada paso que daba para acercarse a él sentía como su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido, parecía que iba salirse de su pecho en cualquier momento. Su respiración se tornó más pesada y en cuanto tuvo contacto con sus ojos color miel sintió como todo el aire se escapa de sus pulmones en una exhalación.

-Viniste-

-Claro que sí, gracias por el kimono, es hermoso-

-No sabría sin vendrías, me he portado mal contigo esta semana-

-¿Por qué has estado evitándome?-

-Hay algo que tengo que decirte, en realidad son muchas cosas y no estaba listo para hacerlo, no era capaz-

Rukia se dio cuenta de que estaba muy nervioso, se pasaba constantemente la mano por el cabello muchas veces y daba pequeños pasos de un lado para otro mientras dirigía la mirada a diferentes partes cada vez que se encontraba con la suya.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?-

-Primero que todo, Feliz Cumpleaños, siento no habértelo dicho antes- dijo mientras le entregaba una caja rectangular y alargada- Esto es otro regalo de cumpleaños, uno que te prepare hace un tiempo, Kaien me ayudo-

-¿Puedo abrirlo ya?-

-Claro-

En el interior había una espada, una completamente única. Rukia la saco de su sitio y la levanto para admirarla a la luz de la luna, era del blanco más puro que hubiera visto jamás, con una empuñadura que tenía un diseño fino y elegante del cual colgaba al final una cinta blanca que se ondulaba con el viento como si estuviera danzando.

-Su nombre es Sode no Shirayuki, yo escogí el nombre, si no te gusta…-

-Es perfecto- murmuro Rukia- Y la espada también- luego guardo la espada nuevamente en su lugar y miro a Ichigo

-Gracias, hoy me has dado dos regalos realmente preciosos-

-Me alegra que te gustaran, quiero que los conserves y cuando los veas te acuerdes de mi-

-¿Por qué hablas como si te estuvieras despidiendo?-

-Rukia, ya sabes que en una semana, tu…-

-Lose, pero no es como si fuera a estar ahí toda la vida. Eres mi mejor amigo, te voy a buscar y todo volverá a ser como antes…-

-Rukia- la mirada de Ichigo era fría y estaba cargada de dolor- Posiblemente no volvamos a vernos y hay algo que tengo que decirte, algo que necesito que sepas antes de…-

-¿Cómo que no vamos a vernos de nuevo? ¿Porque dices eso?- La situación le estaba comenzando a resultar demasiado confusa, no entendía que pasaba ni porque él estaba diciéndole todo eso.

-Es inevitable, yo no puedo hacer nada…-

-¿De qué hablas?- Rukia dio un paso al frente y tomo su rostro en su manos - ¡Mírame Ichigo y dime que es lo que está sucediendo, no entiendo nada de lo que me dices y estoy comenzando a desesperarme!-

Los ojos del peli naranja la miraron primero de forma dura, pero luego pasaron a suavizarse, mostrando la ternura que había en ellos.

-Rukia. ¿Recuerdas la última vez que estuvimos aquí? ¿Cuándo me dijiste que también lo que sentías al mirarme?-

-Sí, ¿Por…-

-¿Ese sentimiento ha desaparecido?-

-No por el contrario se ha hecho más fuerte- dijo soltando su rostro y colocando su mano nuevamente encima de su corazón, donde la había puesto la otra vez- El dolor que siento aquí cuando te miro no tiene comparación alguna y también mi corazón late como si estuviera enloquecido-

-Entonces tú también me amas- dijo alegremente mientras sonreía como si hubiera visto la luz de sol por primera vez en su vida –Yo te amo Rukia, tanto que no puedo evitar pensar en ti todo el tiempo y anhelando estar a tu lado para toda la vida-

-¿Amor?-

-Sí, amor, eso es lo que sentimos el uno por el otro-

-¿A eso se debe el anhelo que tengo por tocarte?- pregunto Rukia mientras recorría con sus manos el rostro de Ichigo, repasando cada detalle.

La respuesta llega en cuestión de segundos. Ichigo tomo el rostro de Rukia entre sus manos y lo atrajo hacia el de él colocando delicadamente sus labios sobre los de ellas y luego presionándolos, el contacto hizo que ambos temblaran levemente y se miraran a los ojos, los cuales brillaban intensamente ante el descubrimiento de esa sensación. Luego fue ella quien lo atrajo hacia sus labios abriendo su boca para sentir el sabor de la suya, el aliento de ambos se mezcló al igual que las lágrimas que comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas ante el descubrimiento final de su situación.

El comprender el sentimiento de "amar a otra persona" les había traído felicidad y dolor, ambas cosas al mismo tiempo.

-Te amo- dijo ella al liberar su boca de él y tomar un respiro

-Yo también- dijo pegando su frente a la de ella mientras cerraba los ojos.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? Ahora no voy a separarme de ti- dijo entre lágrimas al mirarlo nuevamente. No entendía como iba vivir de ahora en adelante sin estar a su lado.

-No lose, he estado pensando en eso todos estos días y yo…- su voz se quebró en ese momento mientras miraba los ojos violeta sin los cuales sentía que no podría vivir.

-Todo va a estar bien, podemos encontrar una solución. Estoy segura que vamos a reconocernos en la ceremonia, no pienso casarme con nadie más-

Entonces las lágrimas de Ichigo se detuvieron y miro el inocente rostro de Rukia que no sabía nada acerca de los matrimonios arreglados entre las familias nobles, en cuanto se lo digiera comprendería que no había nada por hacer. En realidad solo había una opción, aunque era demasiado arriesgada, pero si era la única forma él estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera.

-Rukia- dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos y tomando fuertemente sus manos – Escapa conmigo, vamonos de aquí y dejemos todo atrás, es la única forma para poder estar juntos-

**¿QUE VA A PASAR CON ICHIGO Y RUKIA?¿ PODRAN ESCAPARSE?¿LOS VAN A ATRAPAR?**

**DESCUBRANLO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO... (QUE CREO DICE DEMASIADO)**

**SEPARACIÓN**

**PORFAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS!**

**GRACIAS POR SU APOYO**


End file.
